


Cursed Roommates

by ultwoodz



Category: MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Humor, Crushes, Gen, Horror, Humor, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultwoodz/pseuds/ultwoodz
Summary: Cuando Jinhyuk necesita un lugar barato para quedarse a ultimo momento, alquila un departamento con cuatro compañeros de habitación que pueden ser humanos o no.OSeungwoo, Seungyoun, Yuvin y Byungchan son ghouls que acogen a un humano sin hogar por la bondad de sus corazones.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 3





	1. El nuevo hogar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cursed Roommates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757128) by [sodapeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/sodapeach). 



Jinhyuk se paró frente a un edificio en ruinas que parecía más adecuado para las ratas y arañas domésticas que los seres humanos, pero no era un buen momento para que juzgara el estado de una arquitectura perfectamente buena, incluso si no era idealmente habitable. A decir verdad, habría alquilado un espacio debajo de un puente de peaje si tuviera cuatro paredes y un baño que funcionara.

No estaba en condiciones de ser quisquilloso, pero aun así, podía darse un momento para cuestionar el edificio chirriante ante él con un letrero igualmente inquietante que decía Cuidado con el perro con las palabras 'con el perro' rayadas con un bolígrafo.

No se le dio una dirección exacta, por lo que si alguien le preguntara dónde vivía, le resultaría difícil encontrar una respuesta. Cuando Jinhyuk solicitó la dirección a través de un correo electrónico bien redactado y reflexivo, el propietario del edificio insistió en que se le enviaran físicamente las instrucciones para llegar al departamento a una oficina de correos y por alguna razón no le pareció particularmente extraño.

Ahora, con las instrucciones arrugadas (dibujadas en un papel) en la mano, se encontró en una calle desolada frente a un edificio de apartamentos que un desarrollador no podría molestarse en evacuar antes de derrumbarlo. Se acercó, inseguro de lo que le esperaba al otro lado, pero no importaba porque tendría un lugar cálido para dormir que no fuera un cuarto de baño.

La puerta de entrada al lugar estaba cerrada, lo que era reconfortante, pero no estaba seguro de cómo se suponía que debía entrar sin una llave. La cerradura era de la vieja escuela y probablemente podría haber sido arrancada, pero aún así se sentiría mal al abrirla o romperla.

En la pared adyacente había una caja de llamada con pequeños botones sin luz al lado de las pestañas que probablemente se suponía que estaban etiquetadas con los nombres de quienes vivían dentro, pero estaban en blanco y el ácido del papel se había vuelto amarillo con los años. Polen y polvo acumulado debajo de los cristales. Si no le dieron una llave, hubiera sido bueno si el propietario hubiera incluido un mapa escrito a mano sobre qué botón presionar para llamar al interior.

Dio un paso atrás y levantó la vista. Las ventanas estaban oscuras y cubiertas, pero estaba seguro de que una luz lo alertaría. Escaneó los pisos hasta la parte superior sin luces a la vista, pero lo que sí vio fue una línea de ropa muy convenientemente colocada con un par de calzoncillos secos colgando directamente encima.

Contó los pisos y adivinó a qué casilla de llamada de apartamento probablemente pertenecían. Era un tiro en la oscuridad, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

Presionó el botón y esperó, preguntándose si se suponía que habría algún tipo de zumbido o estática desde la caja del altavoz, pero no había nada.

"¿Hola?"

Esperó, pero nadie respondió. Presionó de nuevo por si acaso. "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Nada.

Sin estar seguro de qué más hacer, recurrió a presionar botones a partir del primero. Con cada empujón, se ponía más ansioso. Estaba empezando a sentir que él era el blanco de una gran broma o algo peor. Cuanto más pensaba, más rara se sentía toda la situación. No había gente caminando, no había tráfico, y había un solo automóvil estacionado al costado de la calle que podría haberse dejado allí para oxidarse a mediados de los 80. Si iba a ser robado o asesinado, ese era el lugar para donde iba a suceder. Aún así, necesitaba un lugar donde pasar la noche y esta era su mejor oportunidad.

Después de probar el último botón de llamada en vano, comenzó a golpear la puerta que sonaba su puño mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Preguntó una voz estática a través de la casilla de llamada que anteriormente estaba haciendo un trabajo tan excelente no haciendo ningún sonido.

"¿Hola?, Dijo Jinhyuk, mirando a su alrededor y por encima del hombro en caso de que lo estuvieran observando.

"Solo gira la manija," dijo la voz. "Usaste puertas antes, ¿verdad?"

Las mejillas de Jinhyuk se sonrojaron. Había intentado abrir la puerta.

"Lo hice," dijo, agarrando la manija. "Pero es—."

La puerta se abrió sin problemas, haciendo un ruido desagradable como si no se hubiera movio en años. Una corriente de aire brusco del interior del edificio de apartamentos escapó mientras la mantenía abierta, enviando un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. Una vez que entró, la puerta de hierro se cerró de golpe detrás de él, haciendo eco en todo el edificio contra el interior de metal.

Al final del pasillo tenuemente iluminado, pudo ver varias puertas de apartamentos con papel tapiz despegado y manchado de agua que representaba lo que parecía ser una cacería de zorros. Inusual para apartamentos en estos días, pero no estaba alquilando por el diseño de interiores.

Algo sobre la forma en que los focos parpadeaban le recordaba a la luz de las velas, pero en una especie de casa embrujada. Antes de que pudiera asustarse, trató de recordar en qué dirección se encontraba su departamento. Antes de aventurarse por un pasillo oscuro, recordó que el mapa dibujado a mano también tenía un número escrito en la parte posterior. 211. Así que al menos sabía que necesitaba comenzar en el segundo piso.

Entre el elevador y las escaleras, las escaleras se sentían como la opción más segura, pero por qué, se preguntó, todo en ese edificio crujía tanto. Cada paso que daba era un ruido asegurado.

El segundo piso no era tan oscuro como el primero y el papel de las paredes era de un color verde normal sin los pequeños hombres con abrigos rojos. Se relajó. Tal vez no era tan malo. El siguiente paso era encontrar el departamento 211.

Comenzando con 201, siguió los números de los apartamentos a la vuelta de la esquina, preguntándose cómo serían sus vecinos cuando finalmente se detuviera frente al apartamento 211. Excepto que tenía un problema: había dos apartamentos 211 directamente uno frente al otro.

Miró a cada puerta. La puerta de la izquierda debería haber sido marcada 211 y la puerta de la derecha debería haber sido marcada 212, pero luego no había otros apartamentos en el piso después de esos para hacer una suposición educada.

Suspiró. Deseaba que hubiera un número para pedir ayuda, pero no es como si fuera a ponerse más extraño. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tocar a uno para averiguar si se suponía que era el otro, a menos que...

Sacó la hoja de papel y examinó la parte de atrás. Al lado del número 211 había una pequeña flecha apuntando hacia abajo. ¿Podría su apartamento haber estado en el primer piso?

Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, por si acaso y vio la esquina gastada de una alfombra de bienvenida frente a la puerta a la derecha al lado de cuatro pares de zapatos negros. Tiene que ser este. Dijo que tendría compañeros de cuarto.

Era un apartamento de tres habitaciones y el precio era un robo. Realmente solo alquilaba una habitación, pero la cocina, las salas de estar y los baños figuraban como áreas comunes. Si pudo soportar vivir con un grupo de estudiantes de deportes en la universidad, podría manejar tener algunos compañeros de cuarto en un espacio compartido.

Llamó al departamento 211 a la derecha y contuvo el aliento sin saber por qué estaba tan nervioso. Momentos después, la puerta fue abierta por un chico no mucho mayor que él y sorprendentemente guapo. Jinhyuk sintió que no debería haber estado mirándolo en absoluto.

"Hola," dijo, sin parecer molesto en lo más mínimo. Eso probablemente significaba que Jinhyuk había elegido correctamente o que su vecino era amable. De cualquier manera, fue una victoria.

"Hola," se aclaró la garganta. "Estoy buscando al propietario. Soy nuevo."

El desconocido lo miró sin decir nada. No estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que debía decir. ¿Me va a ayudar o no? "Uh, mi nombre es Jinhyuk."

"¡Ah!" Él aplaudió. "¡Jinhyuk! Ya llegaste, por fin. Veo que golpeaste en la puerta indicada."

Él sonrió cortésmente. ¿Me estaba esperando?

"Soy Seungwoo," extendió su mano para estrechar la de Jinhyuk. "No tuviste ningún problema para encontrar el lugar, ¿verdad?"

"¡No! ¡Ninguno en absoluto!" Dijo, a pesar de que apenas pudo pasar por la puerta principal antes y fue reprendido por una voz anónima y molesta en una caja de altavoces.

"¡Adelante!"

Jinhyuk lo siguió, asombrado por el lugar. Por el precio y la forma en que se veía en el exterior, esperaba un nido para cucarachas y enfermedades, pero no solo parecía perfectamente habitable, sino que era una gran mejora comparado a su último hogar temporal.

"En realidad," Seungwoo lo detuvo, agarrándolo por el brazo de una manera inquietante. "Tienes que dejar tus zapatos afuera."

Jinhyuk miró sus botas sucias al lado de los dedos casi inmaculados de Seungwoo y se sonrojó. Por supuesto, era un espacio común. Esperarían que los compañeros de cuarto lo mantuvieran limpio para todos. Se apresuró y puso sus zapatos al lado de los otros cuatro pares.

Seungwoo continuó el tour desde allí.

"La sala de estar está aquí y abierta para usar cuando lo desees. Solo pedimos que la mantengas limpia. La cocina está allí a la izquierda y eres bienvenido a cualquier cosa en la nevera siempre que hagas las compras. El baño está allá donde están las habitaciones. Estoy seguro de que sabes cómo actuar en el baño, pero por si acaso, si quieres ducharte con alguien, ¡primero tendrás que pedir permiso! ¡La privacidad es nuestro segundo nombre! Tu habitación está al final del pasillo, la primera puerta a la izquierda. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?"

Jinhyuk necesitó un minuto para asimilarlo todo. Parecía bastante razonable y sin embargo, por alguna razón, se sintió extraño.

Seungwoo sacó una pila de papeles con pestañas de colores unidas a los lados. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es firmar con tu nombre en estas líneas punteadas y estamos bien."

Jinhyuk, sin estar seguro de qué pensar al respecto, se dio unas palmaditas en los bolsillos de su pantalón buscando una pluma. Sintió que probablemente debería haber hecho preguntas o al menos haber mirado primero su habitación...

"¿Necesitas un bolígrafo?" Seungwoo sonrió, parado demasiado cerca con su brazo estirado. Jinhyuk le quitó el bolígrafo y lo examinó. Era una pluma estilográfica y por lo que parece, una cara. No era propio de él analizar el material estacionario, pero algo sobre la madera de caoba lisa y los adornos dorados parecía un poco anticuado para alguien como Seungwoo.

"¿Algo anda mal?" Frunció el ceño. Algo en la forma en que frunció el ceño hizo que Jinhyuk quisiera firmar todos los documentos del mundo inmediatamente sin más vacilaciones.

"No, para nada," dijo Jinhyuk firmando su nombre sin siquiera notar el llamativo color rojo en la tinta que se derramaba de la punta de la fuente o el dolor sordo en su brazo mientras escribía.

"¡Genial!" Seungwoo arrebató los papeles. "Mi habitación está justo enfrente de la tuya si alguna vez necesitas algo."

"Oh, ¿tú también vives aquí?" Se sentó torpemente en el sofá.

"Sí, los otros deberían estar por aquí en alguna parte. Ponte cómodo."

"Gracias..." Jinhyuk quería preguntar algo, pero todavía se sentía tímido y un poco abrumado.

Seungwoo se dio la vuelta y bajó la cabeza. "¿Ibas a preguntar algo?"

"Sí," dijo. "El número del apartamento..."

"¿Si?"

"Hay dos puertas con el mismo numero."

"Si."

"¿Es un apartamento tipo A/B?"

"No," dijo Seungwoo alegremente y entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Jinhyuk se quedó en la sala de estar sin estar realmente seguro de cómo llegó allí, qué estaba sucediendo y qué se suponía que debía hacer. Sin nada más que desempacar, agarró su bolso y fue a la habitación que estaba seguro de que le pertenecía al menos hasta el final del contrato. Probablemente debería haber leído sobre eso...

Las paredes de su habitación estaban recién pintadas de color blanco sin ninguna marca o diseño distintivo. Había un olor extraño, pero probablemente fue dejado por el dueño anterior y sería reemplazado por el aroma de su propio suavizante de telas y colonia en poco tiempo.

Aparte de la nueva capa de pintura y el olor extraño, la habitación era bastante sencilla. En la esquina había una cómoda con unas cuantas manijas rotas. Al lado de la puerta había un escritorio con una pequeña lámpara verde y al lado de la cama doble con sábanas marrones había una mesita de noche con una lámpara verde diferente de la primera (la de la cabecera era más como un chartreuse) y con caballos galopantes impresos.

Era simple, pero estaba en casa y era lo suficientemente bueno para él. Dejó caer su bolso sobre la cama y abrió la cremallera. No tenía mucho con él, solo unos pocos juegos de ropa, un cepillo de dientes, un poco de jabón y una libreta. Todo lo demás que poseía estaba en el otro lugar y no estaba demasiado interesado en regresar para obtenerlo.

Lo primero que podía hacer en su nuevo departamento antes de reunirse con los otros compañeros de cuarto era colgar algunas de sus camisas en el armario. Realmente solo necesitaba dos camisas con botones para el trabajo, pero aún así no quería arrugarlas, especialmente porque todavía no tenía una plancha o un vaporizador. Ya estaban algo arrugadas, pero las estaba colgando de todos modos.

Agarró sus camisas y las llevó al armario de su nueva habitación en su nuevo departamento. Abrió la puerta y gritó.

El cuerpo de otro chico de edad similar estaba apoyado contra la pared, su rostro inmóvil a centímetros del suyo. Jinhyuk dejó caer las camisas al suelo y gritó. Los ojos de la cara sin vida se abrieron de golpe y Jinhyuk corrió por su vida hacia Seungwoo, quien lo atrapó y lo estabilizó.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Seungwoo.

Jinhyuk señaló a su habitación, su mano temblando incontrolablemente. "¡Hay un cuerpo! ¡Un fantasma!"

"Bueno, eso es grosero," dijo una voz detrás de él. Jinhyuk saltó detrás de Seungwoo, sobresaltado. "¡Yo no entro en tu casa gritando e insultándote!"

"Jinhyuk," dijo Seungwoo, saliendo de entre ellos. "Este es Yuvin, uno de nuestros compañeros de cuarto. Él alquila el armario."

"¿El armario?" Jinhyuk preguntó con incredulidad. "¿¿Qué??"

Yuvin bostezó y se estiró.

"¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un espacio de guardarropas decente en la ciudad a este precio?" Dijo sonando molesto. "Es prácticamente un robo."

Se sonó el cuello y Jinhyuk lo vio tropezar en la cocina.

"¿Ustedes quieren café?" Continuó.

"Tomaré un poco," dijo Seungwoo, siguiéndolo.

"¡Yo también!" Dijo otra persona desde la sala de estar. Tenía hoyuelos profundos y Jinhyuk estaba seguro de que no lo había visto antes.

"¿Café?" Dijo otra persona desde las habitaciones. Jinhyuk saltó de nuevo, sobresaltado. "Pero nada de café para este tipo."

"Este es Seungyoun, él alquila la habitación junto a la tuya y Byungchan, quien alquila el aire," dijo Seungwoo, terminando sus deberes de compañero de habitación/propietario.

"¿El... aire?" Dijo Jinhyuk, desconcertado.

"No me gusta estar retenido en el suelo," dijo Byungchan claramente.

"Es un placer conocerte, Jinhyuk," agregó Seungyoun.

La cabeza de Jinhyuk giró.

"¿Son todos?" Preguntó, contando.

"Mhm," dijo Seungwoo, tomando un sorbo de su café. "¿Quieres un poco de descafeinado?"

Jinhyuk sacudió la cabeza. "No, gracias."

Los otros se agacharon alrededor del mostrador con sus tazas. Se sintió excluido, pero eso era justo. Era nuevo y probablemente habían estado viviendo juntos durante mucho tiempo. También le había gritado a uno de ellos, lo que probablemente era increíblemente grosero, excepto por el hecho de que ese alguien dormía profundamente en su armario. Por otra parte, estaba alquilando la habitación, no exactamente el armario.

Se acercó a Yuvin, no queriendo dejar las cosas más extrañas de lo que tenían que ser. "Lamento haberte entrometido en tu armario y gritarte."

Yuvin sonrió y le sirvió una taza también. "No hay problema, hermano. Solo toca la próxima vez."

"Claro," dijo, aceptando el café. Estaba contento de tener algo que hacer con sus manos, incluso si todavía estaban temblando.

El café era bueno al menos, pero no estaba seguro de que le hubieran dado descafeinado. Espera, no necesito descafeinado. ¡Soy un adulto que funciona normalmente! Había galletas en la mesa. Se sintió mal agarrar una, pero su estomago gruñó y lo traicionó. Lo hizo callar hasta que todos se dispersaron y pudo escabullirse para comer algo.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Dijo Seungyoun, quien estaba más cerca de él. "¿Ya comiste?"

Él se rió torpemente, agarrando su taza. "Acabo de llegar aquí e iba a tomar algo después."

Estaban callados y quería hacer algo como compañero de cuarto para compensar el drama que causó.

"¿Les gusta el pollo?" Ofreció. "Podría ordenar."

"Ah, nadie entrega aquí," dijo Seungwoo.

"¡Pero, cocinamos mucho juntos!" Dijo Seungwoo. "¿No, chicos?"

"¡Si!"

"¡Cocinamos muchísimo!"

"¿Lo hacemos?" Preguntó Byungchan. Yuvin le dio un codazo en las costillas. "¡Ah! ¡Cocinamos todo el tiempo!"

"Genial," Jinhyuk sonrió. "¿Qué hay en la nevera?"

Los cuatro compañeros de cuarto se miraron.

Seungwoo buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un fajo de dinero. "¿Por qué no vas a la tienda y nos traes algo de carne?"

"Mucha carne." Dijo Seungyoun.

"¿Pero qué tipo de carne?"

"¡Piernas!" Gritó Byungchan. "Piernas de pollo."

"¡Y órganos!" Agregó Yuvin.

"¿Órganos?" Dijo Jinhyuk.

"Ya sabes, como el gopchang," dijo Seungwoo, haciendo que Jinhyuk se sintiera más seguro. "Nos encanta asar todo tipo de carne."

"¡Ah!" Dijo, aunque no era algo que solía hacer en casa, no estaba en condiciones de juzgar a nadie por sus gustos personales. "Entonces iré al mercado."

Agarró su chaqueta para irse.

"No olvides tu mapa," dijo Seungwoo. "O no podrás encontrar el camino de regreso."

"Oh, cierto." Todavía necesitaba averiguar cuál era su dirección.

"Espera, yo también voy," dijo Byungchan. "Necesito un poco de aire fresco."

No estaba muy seguro de por qué Byungchan insistió en ir al mercado con él, pero estaba agradecido porque de lo contrario habría sido como si Seungwoo lo hubiera expulsado del apartamento con el acompañamiento de los otros tres compañeros de cuarto. Tal vez solo estaba pensando demasiado. Probablemente estaban acostumbrados a vivir a un ritmo más rápido que él. Asar carne juntos sin duda lo ayudaría a relacionarse con ellos y luego podría vivir con su ritmo más rápido también.

Con Jinhyuk no muy familiarizado con el vecindario, Byungchan lidera el camino. Al igual que al principio del día, la mejor manera en que Jinhyuk pudo describirlo fue en ruinas, pero después de caminar unas pocas cuadras y tomar algunos atajos en callejones, encontraron una pequeña tienda de comestibles en la esquina con todo lo que podían necesitar.

"Vi que no trajiste mucho contigo," señaló Byungchan.

"Sí," dijo, no realmente listo para explicar por qué viajaba ligero.

"Mientras estamos aquí, debes seguir adelante y agarrar todo lo que necesites para que no tengas que volver," dijo mientras colocaba los artículos de tocador en una canasta sin hacer preguntas.

"Realmente no tengo mucho dinero en este momento," admitió Jinhyuk. "Solo tengo lo que Seungwoo me dio por la comida."

"Puedes comprarlo con eso," dijo, agarrando un paquete de navajas y crema de afeitar.

"No sé si eso sería correcto..."

"Deberías hacerlo," dejó caer más cosas en la canasta, incluyendo humectante y limpiador facial. "¡Habrá suficiente para todo!"

Jinhyuk no se sentía bien al gastar el dinero de Seungwoo en absoluto, pero Byungchan no tenía mucho problema con eso. Metió cosas en la canasta que Jinhyuk no estaba seguro de necesitar, como guantes de goma y calcetines con suelas acolchadas, pero al menos fue divertido comprar con alguien con este tipo de energía. Byungchan terminó su búsqueda de suministros con una caja de curitas y un juego extra de sábanas.

"¿Algo más?" Preguntó.

"No se me ocurre nada," dijo Jinhyuk. "Cubriste casi todo excepto la guerra nuclear."

"¿Crees que necesitarás una máscara de gas?" Preguntó con genuina preocupación.

"No, no," se rió. "Creo que estamos bien."

Byungchan asintió y miró por encima de su recorrido. "Bueno, entonces supongo que deberíamos conseguir la carne."

A pesar de que antes se sentía como si lo expulsaran de la casa, ahora fue ascendido a conductor del carrito de Byungchan. Lo vio poner paquete de carne tras paquete de carne en la canasta. Debe haber sido una fortuna en cortes de carne de res y cerdo. No había forma de que pudieran comerlo todo, pero Byungchan estaba en trance de carne.

"Oye," interrumpió Jinhyuk. "¿Debería traernos algunas verduras?"

"¿Por qué?" Byungchan lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"Para cocinar," dijo. "¿Y la digestión?"

"Oh... supongo que sí."

¿Era eso algo incorrecto de preguntar?

"Lo siento si ustedes no comen verduras o algo así, solo me gustan."

"¡Oh!" Byungchan se animó. "¡Por favor, consigue tantas verduras como quieras!"

Byungchan comenzó a arrojar frutas y verduras sobre la pila de carne y sobre la pila de suministros. No había forma de que Jinhyuk comiera todo esto antes de que se echaran a perder a menos que se convirtiera en el vegetariano más impulsivo del mundo, pero tal vez era mejor que simplemente lo hiciera. Tampoco había forma de que tuvieran lo suficiente para pagar todo, así que una vez que Byungchan se divirtiera, podría quedarse atrás y devolver todo por su cuenta. Detrás de la espalda de Byungchan hizo una mueca. Eso iba a tomar una eternidad.

"Creo que esto debería cubrir todo," dijo Byungchan, frotándose las manos. "¿Tú no?"

"Sí," dijo, emocionado de que todo hubiera terminado. "Espera, ¿ustedes beben?"

"¡Ah! ¡Cerveza!" Exclamó. Se fue y regresó con una caja en cada mano. "Ahora es una fiesta."

Jinhyuk se retorció la mano mientras la cajera, una anciana, calculaba el total final de su recorrido excesivo. Ella gritó una cantidad obscenamente grande y él pensó que iba a estar enfermo. Contó los billetes uno por uno en el mostrador. De alguna manera, por un golpe de suerte o un milagro del cielo, Seungwoo le había dado la cantidad exacta que necesitaba para la juerga de compras de Byungchan. Estaba tan aliviado que podría haberse desmayado.

Agradecieron a la empleada y se fueron. No había ninguna forma de llevar todo de regreso, así que se llevaron el carro con ellos, lo que parecía un robo.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó tímidamente.

"Compramos mucho aquí," explicó Byungchan. "¡La abuela es dueña del lugar y sabe que lo traeremos de vuelta!"

Aún así, no le gustó en absoluto.

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a subir estas escaleras?" Preguntó Jinhyuk, mirando hacia el viejo edificio de apartamentos con su carrito de compras lleno de artículos para el hogar, carnes y verduras. A pesar de que estaba oscureciendo, la estructura no parecía tan espeluznante y desconcertante como antes. No es que brillara ni nada, pero tener un nuevo amigo definitivamente hacía que el lugar se viera mejor.

"El ascensor," dijo Byungchan. Jinhyuk esperaba que la poca luz ocultara el hecho de que se sentía como un idiota.

"Claro."

Byungchan se echó a reír. "Sin embargo, no lo usaría mucho. No hemos tenido servicio en más de una década."

Sabía que estaba exagerando, pero aún se sentía más cómodo subiendo una cosa a la vez que subiendo en una jaula de la muerte.

"¿Qué pasa con todas las otras personas que viven aquí?" Preguntó. "¿Se quejan de eso?"

"Nadie más vive aquí."

El ascensor llegó al segundo piso con sus propios chirridos y ruidos. Empujaron el carro al departamento 211 a la derecha y llamaron. Seungwoo les abrió la puerta y los miró boquiabierto.

"Wow, Jinhyuk," dijo con asombro. "¿Para cuántas personas vamos a cocinar?"

Trató de explicarse sin arrojar a Byungchan debajo del autobús. "Yo-."

Seungwoo le apretó el brazo y dijo en voz baja: "Bienvenido a la familia."

Yuvin y Seungyoun también se acercaron al carro que ahora estaba estacionado dentro de su departamento compartido, luciendo bastante complacidos.

Hurgaron en el carrito, sacando los artículos que debían refrigerarse primero. Seungyoun recogió los guantes de goma.

"¿Puedo quedarme con estos?" Dijo.

"Claro," dijo Jinhyuk, sorprendido.

"¡Gracias!" Se apresuró a regresar a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

"¡Seungyoun, no creas que vamos a cocinar sin ti!" Gritó Seungwoo.

"¡No lo creo!" Una voz apagada dijo a través de la puerta.

"No le des importancia, solo está ocupado con sus experimentos," dijo Byungchan a Jinhyuk de una manera que se suponía que era tranquilizadora.

"¿Experimentos?"

"¿Compraron ramen?" Preguntó Yuvin, revolviendo las cosas.

"Tenemos algunos en el armario," Seungwoo se fue para desenterrarlos. Regresó con múltiples paquetes rojos de fideos. "¿Alguien puede cocinar el arroz?"

El cuerpo de Jinhyuk se movió hacia la cocina, sintiendo la necesidad de hacer algo en medio del caos. Derramó suficiente arroz para cinco personas y lo lavó. ¿Que experimentos? ¿Son traficantes de drogas? ¿Es por eso que este edificio es tan aterrador? ¿Voy a ir a la cárcel?

"Creo que está lo suficientemente limpio," dijo Seungwoo, recostándose en el mostrador junto a él. Las yemas de los dedos de Jinhyuk habían pasado al agua.

Levantó la vista y se demoró en la cara de Seungwoo. Había algo diferente pero interesante al respecto. Aunque no pudo ubicarlo, de repente todas sus preguntas desaparecieron y no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera terminar la tarea en sus manos.

La cena pasó sin problemas. Jinhyuk lavó la lechuga y las verduras que aparentemente eran solo para él, mientras que los otros prepararon dos sartenes para asar en la mesa. El olor a carne quemada cortaba el aire detrás de él y finalmente se sintió normal.

La mesa era redonda y quedaba cómoda para todos, como si fuera para cinco personas. Tomó asiento en el lugar disponible, feliz de ser parte del grupo. Los cortes familiares de carne chisporrotearon en la parrilla más cercana a él. Hizo una envoltura con un trozo de panceta de cerdo y era increíble. Cuando y si se mudaba, tendría que viajar a través de la ciudad solo para ir a esa misma tienda de comestibles por la forma en que la comida se derritió en su boca.

Todos estaban hablando, riendo juntos y bebiendo y fue un gran momento. Jinhyuk notó que al otro lado de la mesa, en la otra parrilla, había algo que nunca había probado antes y que no estaba seguro de haber comprado.

Se estiró para agarrar una pieza, pero Seungwoo lo detuvo y le dio una envoltura que hizo.

"Prueba esto," dijo sosteniendo la comida en la boca de Jinhyuk.

Él sonrió tímidamente y le dio las gracias.

"Dime," dijo Seungwoo, apoyado en los codos. "¿Qué es lo que haces?"

"Trabajo en un restaurante del centro," dijo con la boca llena.

"Interesante," Byungchan se inclinó y Jinhyuk se encontró atrapado entre los dos. "Entonces, ¿hay mucha gente allí?"

"Sí," dijo. "Hacemos muchos negocios durante el día y los fines de semana, pero principalmente trabajo durante la hora pico del almuerzo."

"¿Cómo saben?" Los ojos de Byungchan estaban muy abiertos.

"¿La comida? Es bastante buena, supongo."

"Fascinante," agregó Seungyoun.

"¿Lo es?"

"No particularmente," dijo Yuvin, un poco borracho a este punto. 

Jinhyuk escuchó un fuerte golpe debajo de la mesa seguido de un grito.

"Quiero decir," aclaró Yuvin. "A él le fascina todo."

¿Este es un buen momento para mencionar los experimentos?

Finalmente, hubo cinco barrigas llenas y cinco chicos un poco ebrios. Jinhyuk olvidó hacer cualquiera de sus preguntas, como la necesidad de los guantes de goma o por qué el elevador no había sido inspeccionado en tanto tiempo.

Entró en su habitación, tropezando a medias, seguido por Yuvin, que se acomodó en su armario. Las sábanas eran sorprendentemente suaves y cuando cerró los ojos, casi parecía que los caballos de su lampara se movían.

Fue una primera noche bastante ideal, pero Jinhyuk no tenía idea de en qué se había metido.


	2. Sin un mapa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhyuk continúa avergonzándose frente a sus compañeros de cuarto y tiene un plan para compensarlos.

La mente de Jinhyuk se despertó antes de que su cuerpo lo hiciera, así que solo permaneció inmóvil por un momento con los ojos cerrados, temiendo el tintineo de alarma predeterminado en su teléfono. La habitación estaba tranquila y su cama era suave y acolchada, por lo que definitivamente no estaba en una casa de baños. Tampoco estaba en casa. Este lugar olía raro.

Luego recordó que estaba en casa y si abría los ojos, vería pintura fresca, muebles verdes y un armario que no era suyo para colgar sus camisas. Eso fue algo que olvidó hacer anoche, solucionar la situación con Yuvin. Nunca había tenido un compañero de habitación con quien compartir tan cerca, pero estaba seguro de que si era un problema, Yuvin era lo suficientemente comunicativo como para asegurarse de contarle al respecto.

Sus otros compañeros de cuarto vivían en sus propios espacios, más o menos. Seungwoo y Seungyoun tenían cada uno sus propias habitaciones y Byungchan de alguna manera ocupaba todo el departamento. Todavía no había descubierto cómo funcionaba eso.

En su pequeña habitación, había dormido muy bien, pero la cerveza y el comer en exceso hicieron estragos. No tenía resaca exactamente, pero si alguien tocara un gong a menos de cien pies de él, tendría que matarlo.

Sonó la alarma y se obligó a abrir los ojos para apagarla antes de que molestara a Yuvin.

La luz que entraba era turbia y amarillenta por las ventanas sin limpiar, pero era agradable ver la luz del día desde un lugar donde no había muchos hombres viejos, medio desnudos, en toallas.

Lo que necesitaba ahora era una ducha caliente y algo de desayuno para poder ir a trabajar temprano para ver cómo era el tiempo de viaje desde el nuevo departamento. Se sentía extraño volver a trabajar de repente, pero tal vez eso sería lo que necesitaba para sentirse normal.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño. Estaba limpio como se esperaba, pero tenía un claro olor a lejía que se mezclaba con su dolor de cabeza. Al menos está desinfectado.

El agua tardó un poco en calentarse, pero pronto el vapor llenó la habitación y le abrió los pulmones. Respiró hondo y tosió como un anciano. Esperaba que no despertara a todos.

Debajo del agua, todo estaba claro. Se preguntó si podría quedarse allí todo el día sin moverse ni molestarse. Era agradable. Se sentía bien pasar un tiempo solo.

Excepto que cuando abrió los ojos, no estaba solo. Un par de ojos negros y brillantes le devolvieron la mirada y una lengua larga y delgada se movió en su dirección. Jinhyuk gritó y saltó, casi resbalando en el piso mojado. La serpiente negra se deslizó por la tubería y se enroscó alrededor del cabezal de la ducha. Jinhyuk gritó de nuevo. Agarró una toalla para cubrirse y corrió en busca de ayuda, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, seguida por cuatro compañeros de cuarto sobresaltados.

"¡Serpiente!" Jinhyuk gritó y señaló la ducha. Jadeó sin aliento de espaldas a la pared. No podía alejarse lo suficiente.

"¡Calabaza!" Gritó Seungyoun. Corrió hacia la serpiente y levantó las manos hacia ella. La serpiente se deslizó en sus manos y alrededor de sus brazos.

"¿Calabaza?" Jinhyuk exclamó.

Seungyoun le hizo ruidos de besos a la serpiente y se acurrucó en sus mangas.

"¿Eso quiere decir que el hombre feo te asustó?" Le preguntó de una manera tierna a su serpiente.

" ¿¿¿Feo???"

Seungyoun se fue con Calabaza, seguido por los otros que habían sido despertados de repente por los gritos de Jinhyuk. Todos habían salido juntos, excepto Yuvin, que se detuvo para comentar el hecho de que Jinhyuk necesitaba trabajar en su problema de gritos. Las mejillas de Jinhyuk ardieron. Se había vuelto a poner en ridículo solo en su segundo día allí. Ni siquiera habían pasado 24 horas completas. Para ser justos, alguien debería haberle advertido que había una serpiente viva en el departamento y que había una persona viviendo en su armario. ¿Qué más había dejado fuera Seungwoo?

Incapaz de contener lo avergonzado que estaba, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su teléfono y su billetera y se dirigió al trabajo sin comer ni decirle nada a nadie.

Durante todo el día no pudo concentrarse.

De alguna manera, en su primer día de regreso, la gerencia decidió que sería un buen momento para capacitar a dos nuevos miembros del personal en el café en el que trabajaba. Ambos eran demasiado jóvenes para trabajar en su primer trabajo a tiempo parcial y probablemente no pasarían más de un par de fines de semana. Pero aún así era parte de su trabajo asegurarse de que hicieran su trabajo y no envenenaron a nadie y lo metieron en problemas.

La mayoría de sus demostraciones de tareas fueron torpes y tuvieron que repetirse porque se disociaba mientras preparaba café expreso, lo derramaba por todas partes o se encogía tanto pensando en su mañana que aplastaba los pasteles del café en las palmas de las manos en lugar de envolverlos en papel de seda decorativo.

Jinwoo y Dongpyo hicieron todo lo posible para seguirlo, pero iba a tener que enseñarles todo de nuevo mañana si lograba que de alguna manera desaprendieran todo lo que hizo ese día.

"Lo siento, muchachos, estoy un poco distraído hoy," se disculpó. "Quizás hoy podamos pasar por la parte de limpieza."

"Está bien," dijo Jinwoo. "Dijeron que teníamos una semana para aprender todo."

"No te preocupes tanto," Dongpyo le guiñó un ojo y movió la muñeca. "¡Nacimos para ser lindos empleados de cafetería a tiempo parcial!"

Jinhyuk se relajó.

"Además, si alguien se queja, ¡solo les diremos que es como nos enseñaste!" Agregó Jinwoo.

"¡Hey!" Jinhyuk le dio un manotazo.

Jinwoo y Dongpyo salieron corriendo del café. Abrió la boca para llamarlos, pero el turno había terminado y se suponía que él también debía irse a casa. De vuelta a su departamento donde había hecho múltiples cosas vergonzosas. Su estómago se revolvió.

Tenía que aguantar y superarlo. Jinhyuk puede haberse sorprendido fácilmente, ¡pero no era un cobarde! Tendría que encontrar la manera de hacer que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. Más cerveza.

Había hecho lo suficiente en propina haciendo malabares con las mesas entre el entrenamiento de los nuevos trabajadores a tiempo parcial para comprar cervezas para sus compañeros de cuarto y esa tienda de la esquina que Byungchan le presentó estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su nuevo hogar para que pudiera ir allí inmediatamente después del trabajo y luego caminar de regreso a el departamento con los regalos. Sí, eso es lo que haría, compraría cerveza, diría "lamento haberle gritado a tu serpiente mascota, despertar a todos y salir corriendo de la casa" y todo estaría bien.

El nuevo vecindario era a solo un un viaje en autobús y metro lejos del trabajo y estaba bastante seguro de que estaba familiarizado con el camino desde esa mañana. Se puso los auriculares y escuchó música para calmar sus nervios y se quedó dormido en el camino.

El autobús se sacudió sobre un bache, empujándolo para que despertara. Mierda, ¿me perdí la parada? Miró a su alrededor sin saber dónde estaba. Sacó su teléfono y miró el mapa. Supuso que estaba a un par de paradas de donde se subió esa mañana. Suspiró aliviado.

El autobús lo dejó en algún lugar en las afueras de su vecindario. Sabía que iba en la dirección correcta porque de repente había menos personas y autos alrededor o cualquier signo de vida. Si sigo así, me encontraré con esa tienda de comestibles con buena carne.

Caminó unos 20 minutos. Le dolían las piernas y la espalda, pero se estaba acercando. Pasó por unas pocas tiendas que recordaba de la noche anterior y sabía que estaba a solo una manzana de distancia. Excepto que no era así.

La tienda de la que estaba seguro era la tienda de comestibles que manejaba la viejecita se veía abandonada y las ventanas cerradas. Se acercó a la ventana y se puso las manos sobre los ojos para mirar dentro. Los estantes estaban desnudos y las viejas cajas de cartón arrojadas en el suelo. Parecía que nadie había estado dentro en meses. Años incluso.

Esto no está bien. Tal vez me equivoqué de lugar.

Miró a su alrededor, pero estaba seguro de que era el lugar correcto. Tal vez lo habían limpiado temprano esa mañana y lo habían abandonado antes de que él saliera del trabajo. Deben haber caído en la quiebra temprano esta mañana. Eso es.

Se rascó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Eso era todo entonces. Tenía que esperar que pasara una tienda de conveniencia camino a casa para completar su misión.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar en la dirección en la que estaba seguro de haber venido con Byungchan.

Seungwoo estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá con las piernas dobladas debajo de él. Una mesa improvisada lo separaba de Yuvin, quien estudiaba sus cartas cuidadosamente. Era un día perfecto para el póker y si fueran el tipo de personas que fumaban, probablemente habrían fumado un par de cigarros mientras bebían whisky de vasos cortos y cuadrados.

"Es tu turno," dijo Seungwoo. Yuvin se veía impaciente e impredecible, pero era fácil de poner nervioso.

"No sé si quiero aplastarte con una flush o una straight," dijo Yuvin.

"¿Entonces no jugarías una straight flush?"

Yuvin entrecerró los ojos. "¿Sería una buena mano?"

"Creo que sí."

"Hmm," pensó en voz alta.

"Es tu turno."

"Ya dijiste eso."

"¡Juega ya!" Seungwoo se quejó, aumentando la presión.

"¡Estoy pensando!" Gritó Yuvin, una gota de sudor se acumulaba sobre su frente.

Seungyoun se sentó en el suelo frente al sofá y observó el juego desde una distancia lo suficientemente segura como para que ninguno de los jugadores pudiera acusarlo de enviar señales al otro.

"Creo que es una royal flush," se unió Seungyoun.

"Creo que esas son solo cartas de cara," dijo Seungwoo. "¿Solo tienes cartas de cara?"

"S-¡Epera, no puedo decirte eso!"

"¿Cómo se supone que debemos ayudarlo si no nos dice cuáles son sus cartas?" protestó Seungwoo.

"Sí, ¿cómo se supone que debemos ayudar?"

"No necesito ayuda," murmuró Yuvin. "¿Es mejor una straight flush que una royal flush?"

"Como puedes sumar los números, obtienes más puntos," sugirió Seungyoun.

Seungwoo sonrió.

"No creo que suene bien..." Yuvin dijo, sospechoso.

"¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera tienes una flush!" Lo molestó Seungwoo.

"¡Sí!" Yuvin dejó caer sus cartas. "¡Mira!"

Las cartas de Yuvin se alinearon perfectamente con un as, rey, reina, jota y diez de espadas. Una mano ganadora según cualquier estándar.

"¡Ajá!" Seungwoo gritó y dejó caer sus cartas. "¡Yo gano!"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"¡Una full house siempre supera una royal flush!"

Seungyoun estuvo de acuerdo con entusiasmo. Yuvin frunció el ceño.

"No creo que sea correcto," dijo Yuvin, inclinando la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que no era así como funcionaba el póker.

Seungwoo se levantó del sofá y se estiró. "Es tu turno, Seungyoun."

La regla era que tenían que seguir jugando hasta que ganaran un juego sin una merienda o un descanso en el baño, pero por alguna razón Yuvin nunca dejaba de jugar y nunca pudo entender por qué.

Yuvin gimió. Habían estado en esto durante horas sin cesar y realmente tenía que orinar.

Seungwoo estaba bastante entretenido. Yuvin se retorció y Seungyoun se chasqueó los nudillos.

"Mi turno para intentarlo," dijo Seungyoun. Barajó las cartas una y otra vez. Luego los barajó de nuevo. Y otra vez.

"¡No puedo soportar esto más!" Yuvin gritó y corrió hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Seungwoo y Seungyoun se rieron hasta que cayeron al suelo. Habían tenido éxito.

Byungchan entró en la sala de estar retorciéndose las manos. No quería interrumpirlos o arruinar el juego, pero pensó que necesitaba hablar sobre lo que había encontrado.

Seungwoo y Seungyoun se recuperaron cuando Yuvin regresó. Byungchan seguía allí parado esperando algo.

Se aclaró la garganta. "Chicos, creo que tenemos un problema..."

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Seungwoo, todavía con la cara roja por reírse a costa de Yuvin.

"El humano asustadizo que alquila la habitación libre."

"Sí, ¿qué hay de él?"

"Se supone que ya debe estar en casa, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué, lo extrañas?" Bromeó Seungyoun.

Byungchan ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró hacia otro lado. "No, no es nada de eso..."

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Seungwoo, ahora preocupado.

"Le dijiste que usara el mapa para llegar aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto, se lo envié por correo la semana pasada."

Byungchan sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo trasero. "Bueno, veras, estaba revisando sus cosas-."

"Byungchan..." Seungwoo lo regañó.

"Esto no se trata de mí," dijo. "De todos modos, estaba revisando sus cosas y encontré el mapa que le diste en el bolsillo de sus pantalones."

"Oh, Dios mío," los ojos de Seungwoo se abrieron.

"Sí, ¡no creo que esté usando esto ahora mismo!"

"Mierda, tenemos que irnos," Seungwoo saltó y corrió hacia la puerta. "Tenemos que encontrarlo."

"¿Qué es esto de'tenemos'?" Seungyoun se estiró en el sofá. "Él puede cuidarse solo."

"¿Por la noche?"

Seungyoun parpadeó. Saltó del sofá. "¡Entendido!"

Jinhyuk estaba seguro de que este era el camino. Vio el automóvil estacionado oxidado en la distancia, así que si seguía caminando, su edificio estaría a la izquierda.

No había ninguna tienda de la esquina en el camino, por lo que solo tendría que disculparse a la antigua usanza con palabras y sinceridad cruda.

A medida que se ponía el sol, sus nervios sociales fueron reemplazados por el miedo. Se frotó los brazos. Caminar en medio de su calle con su uniforme del trabajo entre las piscinas de farolas lo hacía sentir desnudo y solo. Estaba expuesto por todos lados y de repente se dio cuenta de la cantidad de edificios vacantes a su alrededor. Ni un solo negocio estaba abierto. Ni una sola luz brillaba a través de una ventana.

¡Está todo tranquilo! ¡Eso es bueno!

Un cuervo graznó enviando un escalofrío por su espalda. Solo unos metros más y estaría de vuelta en casa. Se detuvo en el automóvil estacionado oxidado y giró a su izquierda y lo que vio hizo que su estómago se hundiera. Estaba de pie ante la tienda de comestibles abandonada que debe haber cerrado esa mañana.

Jinhyuk tragó saliva, con la boca seca y la cabeza pesada. Debe haber hecho un mal giro por uno de los callejones.

Lo intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez su ritmo fue más rápido y estaba entrando en pánico. ¡No olvidé dónde vivo! ¡Todo se ve igual!

Caminó rápidamente por varias calles y entre edificios familiares. Caminó en círculos, pero no pudo encontrar su edificio. Sacó su teléfono para pedir ayuda, pero no tenía el número de teléfono de Seungwoo. Su única comunicación fue a través de una dirección de correo electrónico y por correo para el mapa que dibujó Seungwoo.

¡El mapa!

Se palmeó los pantalones.

Sus hombros se hundieron. Los había dejado en sus otros pantalones. Tenía pantalones de trabajo y pantalones de no-trabajo. Eso es todo lo que una persona necesitaba cuando era expulsada de su hogar de repente porque su mejor amigo/ compañero de cuarto/compañero de vida decidía que necesitaban su "espacio" e "independencia" para poder "crecer". ¡El crecimiento estaba bien! ¿Por qué no pudieron haberlo probado mientras vivían en el mismo departamento? ¡En un barrio donde sabía a dónde demonios iba!

El sol se había ido y estaba al borde de un colapso. Sabía que era solo porque estaba asustado, pero sentía que algo lo observaba desde las sombras. ¿Qué pasa si alguien me asalta y toma todas mis propinas? Dios mío, me van a asaltar. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Jinhyuk corrió. Si alguien estuviera detrás de él, ¡tendrían que atraparlo antes de que les diera su vida! ¡O sus propinas!

Regresó al auto estacionado frente a su edificio, sin aliento. Se inclinó y sostuvo las rodillas. Hooh, necesito ir a un gimnasio.

Se puso de pie para entrar, pero estaba de nuevo frente a la tienda de comestibles. No no no.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió en la dirección opuesta. Debe haberse confundido por llegar de otra dirección después del trabajo. Se rió de sí mismo por ser tan olvidadizo.

Con el paso del tiempo, volvió a rodear su vecindario y cuanto más caminaba, más perdido se sentía.

A lo lejos oyó gritos. Levantó los pies y corrió de nuevo ni hacia las voces ni lejos de ellas. Solo tenía que moverse.

Los gritos se dispersaron en todas las direcciones como si estuviera rodeado. Le ardían los ojos. Esto no estaba bien.

Por favor, déjame ir a casa...

Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes a medida que se acercaban. Estaba acorralado. Algo en sus voces era escalofriante y demasiado cercano.

"¡Jinhyuk!" Saltó. Byungchan y Seungwoo corrieron hacia él. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Hey!" Estaba tan feliz que podría haber llorado. No le importaba si se burlaban de él por olvidar dónde estaba su departamento. Podrían molestarlo durante los próximos tres meses. Estaba bien.

Seungwoo corrió hacia él y lo agarró por la camisa. Sus ojos eran salvajes e inhumanos. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Yo, yo solo estaba caminando," mintió, sorprendido por la agresión.

Seungwoo lo soltó. "¿Solo caminando? ¿Solo caminando? Byungchan encontró tu mapa en tu habitación."

"No pensé que lo necesitaba," dijo Jinhyuk, avergonzado.

"No puedes volver a casa sin él," dijo Seungwoo, casi gritando. "Te dije que te lo llevaras contigo."

"Lo siento, no pensé que fuera un gran problema."

"No es gran cosa," asintió Seungwoo. Se enderezó y le devolvió la sonrisa en modo indiferente. "Este vecindario puede ser confuso al principio. De ahora en adelante, asegúrate de llevarlo contigo."

Seungwoo estaba tranquilo y sereno, pero el corazón de Jinhyuk se aceleró. El cambio fue inconfundible, pero tal vez fue solo su propia adrenalina lo que le hizo ver cosas que no estaban allí.

"Está bien," dijo Byungchan, interponiéndose entre ellos. "Volvamos todos a casa."

"Se está haciendo tarde," Byungchan continuó señalando a Seungwoo.

"Sí," dijo Seungwoo, su voz se relajó. "¿Por qué no regresan ustedes dos? Voy a buscar a Yuvin y Seungyoun."

¿También me estaban buscando? Byungchan enganchó su brazo alrededor del de Jinhyuk y lo apartó. Jinhyuk miró a Seungwoo para decir algo, pero Seungwoo les dio la espalda. Estaba mirando hacia el cielo, con la mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Jinhyuk había sido una carga para él y era obvio. Se le encogió el estómago. Byungchan guardó silencio durante el camino de regreso, pero supuso que así debía ser.


	3. Apartamento 211 a la izquierda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhyuk comienza a sospechar que algo podría no estar bien en su nuevo departamento.

Sorprendentemente, nadie estaba realmente muy molesto excepto Seungwoo, que no estaba particularmente enojado, pero su estado de ánimo tampoco era del todo hospitalario. Yuvin se negó a jugar otro juego de póquer durante el resto de su vida, pero Byungchan, con su capacidad de atención momentáneamente no estimulada y sin pertenencias, se mostró feliz de jugar con Seungyoun (que ahora era muy bueno jugando y ganando todos y cada uno de los juegos) por el resto de la noche.

Jinhyuk pensó que debería quedarse en su habitación por el resto de la noche, pero Yuvin estaba en su armario haciendo algunas construcciones que sonaban mucho como si estuviera haciendo ajustes con un martillo. En lugar de esconderse y tener un terrible dolor de cabeza, Jinhyuk desafió el lugar más peligroso de la casa: la cocina.

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar en el refrigerador a pesar de que sabía que había sobrado mucho de la cena de la noche anterior, ya que nadie más había tocado nada parecido a una planta. Una vez que todos se hicieran amigos íntimos, tendría que decir algo sobre su consumo de vitaminas. Estaba realmente muy preocupado.

Seungwoo lo vio y fue a su habitación sin decir nada. El estómago de Jinhyuk se hundió, pero aún necesitaba comer algo.

"¿Ustedes quieren ramen?" Le preguntó a Seungyoun y Byungchan que estaban en medio de un juego muy intenso.

"No, gracias," dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Jinhyuk se encogió de hombros y hirvió una olla de agua en la estufa.

"Espera," gritó Byungchan. "¿Podrías traerme un poco de chocolate con leche?"

"¡Yo también quiero!" Seungyoun intervino.

Jinhyuk sonrió para sí mismo. Dos de cuatro no era malo en absoluto. Fue al armario y sacó dos vasos. _Mejor que sean cuatro._

Jinhyuk sirvió cuatro vasos de leche con chocolate para sus compañeros de cuarto. Es lo menos que podía hacer después de que lo buscaron en las calles toda la noche. Los dos primeros fueron a Byungchan y Seungyoun quienes le agradecieron antes de regresar a su juego. El tercero fue para Yuvin, quien lo aceptó con un brazo extendido desde la puerta del armario rota. Sus renovaciones no habían terminado y por lo tanto, aún no podían verse. El cuarto... no fue tan fácil.

Permaneció tanto tiempo fuera de la habitación de Seungwoo que pudo sentir el cristal caliente en su mano. Si se volviera, habría visto el agua burbujear en la cocina. Levantó el brazo para tocar, pero se congeló. No pudo hacerlo.

Una mano fría tocó su hombro.

"Yo se lo llevaré," dijo Seungyoun. "Estará bien. Estaba preocupado, eso es todo."

Antes de que Jinhyuk pudiera decir algo, Seungyoun entró y salió sin el vaso de leche con chocolate. Los hombros de Jinhyuk cayeron. Probablemente era mejor de esta manera.

Volvió a la cocina, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, apagó la estufa, limpió el agua derramada y comenzó de nuevo. Al menos podría comer con la conciencia tranquila.

Jinhyuk se sentó solo para comer, pero una vez que terminó, se unió al juego de cartas de sus compañeros de cuarto. No sabía una mierda sobre el póker, pero estaba bastante seguro de que ellos tampoco tenían idea de lo que estaban haciendo.

Seungyoun golpeó a un rey en la mesa. Byungchan gimió y sacó cuatro cartas. Ahora tenía un abanico de cartas inestable frente a su cara. Él sonrió astutamente y dejó caer dos corazones y seis diamantes.

Seungyoun jadeó. Arrojó todas sus cartas y rodó hacia un costado.

Byungchan saltó del sofá. "¡Te he superado! ¡Tienes que lavar mi ropa!"

Seungyoun se cubrió la cara de agonía y sollozó falsamente. Jinhyuk no pudo evitar reírse.

"No sé de qué te estás riendo," dijo Seungyoun en sus manos. "¡No soy yo quien no sabe cómo abrir una puerta!"

Jinhyuk se quedó boquiabierto. Byungchan se rió a carcajadas.

"¡Estaba _bloqueada_!"

Seungwoo salió de su habitación y los dos dejaron de reír. Byungchan se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo. Seungyoun barajó las cartas seriamente. _Bueno, al menos no soy solo yo._

Se sentaron en silencio mientras él lavaba su vaso en el fregadero y lo dejaba secar sobre una toalla. Volvió a su habitación y Jinhyuk respiró hondo. Seungyoun y Byungchan volvieron a jugar su juego. Le ofrecieron a Jinhyuk la oportunidad de jugar, pero él insistió en que esperaran hasta que entendiera completamente las reglas.

Jinhyuk se sacudió y giró en su cama durante toda la noche. El reloj de su mesita de noche indicaba que eran las 2 a.m. y se preguntó si alguna vez podría conciliar el sueño, lo cual era esencial si iba a compensar el desperdicio de un día entero de entrenamiento. Sabía que a la mayoría de la gente no le importaba el trabajo lo suficiente como para preocuparse si su entrenamiento estaba a la altura, pero se lo debía a Jinwoo y Dongpyo por fastidiarlos desde el principio.

No podía dejar de pensar en esa tarde y noche. En primer lugar, era extraño que no pudiera encontrar su propio departamento y además, Seungwoo estaba enojado con él, pero fue él quien se negó a darle a Jinhyuk su propia dirección. ¿Qué tipo de propietario no le diría a un inquilino dónde vive dicho inquilino? Y aunque en ese momento no se detuvo a pensarlo, Jinhyuk recordó la declaración de Byungchan de que nadie más vivía en el edificio. Si ese fuera el caso, ¿qué tipo de propietario _vive_ con todos sus inquilinos en el mismo departamento? ¿No ganaría más dinero si cada uno de ellos alquilara sus propios apartamentos?

Jinhyuk estaba enojado y quería que Seungwoo lo supiera. ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar enojado y malhumorado por tener que encontrar a Jinhyuk cuando todo fue culpa suya en primer lugar? Esto era una broma y él no lo soportaría más.

Jinhyuk saltó de la cama cuando el reloj dio las 2:15. Le dolían los pies contra el suelo frío porque aparentemente ni siquiera las zapatillas de casa estaban permitidas en el palacio imperial limpio de Seungwoo. Él resopló y salió, teniendo cuidado de no cerrar su puerta por consideración a Yuvin.

Al otro lado del pasillo en la puerta de Seungwoo, reunió su convicción. Iba a decirle todo lo que pensaba y exigirle que le diera su dirección o anularía el contrato. _¡Conseguiré un abogado y lo demandaré por incompetencia! ¡Llamaré a un inspector de edificios y le informaré por dejar que las personas vivan en un entorno tan peligroso! ¡Encontraré a alguien más desordenado para tomar mi lugar aquí!_

Contuvo el aliento y llamó. Unos momentos después, Seungwoo abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco con la otra mano. Llevaba una bata de seda que apenas cubría nada, revelando los tatuajes en su pecho y hombro. Su cabello colgaba sobre su cara adormilada. Parecía un personaje de una novela romántica. El bostezó. Jinhyuk olvidó lo que estaba haciendo allí.

"¿Necesitas algo?"

"Solo vine a," tosió, reuniendo sus pensamientos. “Solo vine a disculparme. Por lo de antes... porque tuviste que ir a buscarme..."

"Hola, Jinhyuk," apareció Byungchan detrás de Seungwoo con una gran camisa y boxers y salió de la habitación bajo su brazo. "Voy a ir al baño mientras ustedes dos hablan".

La cara de Jinhyuk se puso roja. "Lo siento, no sabía que ustedes dos estaban..."

"No lo estamos," dijo Seungwoo claramente, casi aburrido.

"De todos modos, lamento haber causado problemas," dijo Jinhyuk, queriendo salir de una situación cada vez más incómoda.

"No lo sabías," dijo Seungwoo. Él suspiró. "Solo mantén tu mapa contigo de ahora en adelante."

Jinhyuk asintió con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera insistir en obtener la dirección, Byungchan regresó. Se metió entre ellos de vuelta a la habitación de Seungwoo.

"Bueno, si eso es todo lo que necesitabas," dijo Seungwoo con otro bostezo. "Ten una buena noche."

Cerró la puerta dejando a Jinhyuk sintiéndose nervioso. Volvió a la cama para volverse a dormir antes de que su mente pudiera correr más.

El día siguiente salió sorprendentemente bien. Jinhyuk pudo concentrarse en sus tareas sin pensar en un Seungwoo apenas vestido.

Jinwoo y Dongpyo retomaron sus trabajos con bastante rapidez. Jinwoo era demasiado suave para hablar con los clientes todavía, pero Jinhyuk podía enseñarle. Si había una cosa en la que Jinhyuk era bueno, era no hablar en voz baja. Dongpyo, por otro lado, era excelente con los clientes, pero no podía operar una máquina de café espresso ni para salvar su vida.

Jinhyuk se sentó con los aprendices para su descanso. Cada uno de ellos comió la mitad de un sándwich y una taza de sopa junto con jugo de la cafetería. Fue la primera vez que notó la hoja de papel en su bolsillo trasero que definitivamente no dejaría en la casa otra vez. Ese mapa estúpido causó más problemas que las soluciones proporcionadas y lo estaba picando en el culo.

Lo sacó para doblarlo y meterlo en su billetera.

"¿Que es eso?" Jinwoo dijo.

"Es algo que necesito para más adelante."

Dongpyo se lo arrebató de las manos. "Me parece un dibujo feo."

"Dame eso," Jinhyuk lo arrebató. Lo dobló y lo guardó a salvo. "No es feo..."

"Parece que un niño de cinco años lo dibujó," dijo Dongpyo. Jinwoo resopló.

"Hey," Jinhyuk les dijo a ambos. "Cállate."

Continuaron burlándose de él. Echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó. "Se acabó el descanso. Dongpyo ve a lavar los platos. Jinwoo barre el piso antes de que entren más clientes."

Ellos se quejaron. Puede que haya sido el niño nuevo en casa, pero en el café era el rey y es mejor que no lo olviden. Se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho.

El resto del turno fue bien y con su mapa, el viaje a casa fue muy fácil. Encontró su edificio en el primer intento y abrió la puerta solo. Subió las escaleras que, por cierto, no colapsaron debajo de él. Llegó al segundo piso y se detuvo antes de entrar.

Tener un día que fue completamente como se suponía que lo haría lo hizo darse cuenta de algo. Algo sobre este vecindario no estaba bien. ¿Por qué necesitaba un mapa para encontrar un edificio? ¿Por qué una tienda de comestibles estaba repentinamente vacía? ¿Por qué caminó durante horas solo para volver al mismo lugar una y otra vez? ¿Por qué su compañero de cuarto vivía en su armario?

Jinhyuk sintió que se había despertado por primera vez en días, pero había una pregunta más de la que tenía que obtener la respuesta sin que Seungwoo hablara. ¿Qué pasaba con el apartamento 211?

Se suponía que los apartamentos con números impares estaban a la izquierda, y definitivamente no se suponía que compartieran un número con el apartamento directamente al otro lado del pasillo...

Jinhyuk volvió a meterse el mapa en el bolsillo y se volvió para mirar el apartamento 211 a la izquierda.

_Como nadie vive aquí, probablemente no me meteré en problemas por invadir de todos modos, ¿verdad?_

Agarró la manija, arriesgándose a que la puerta probablemente estuviera cerrada. Giró el pomo y aunque se trabó, pudo abrir la puerta. Una corriente fría salió de la habitación y olía a moho y podredumbre. Él tosió y abanicó su rostro. _Esta es una mala idea._

Entró, cubriéndose la nariz con la manga. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, dejándolo en la oscuridad. Sacó su teléfono para usarlo como una linterna con su mano libre. _Bueno, nadie vive aquí._

Dio un paso adelante y encendió la luz. Probablemente fue una coincidencia, pero este apartamento era un espejo perfecto con la ubicación de los muebles. Eso era normal, ¿verdad? Muchos apartamentos en el mismo edificio parecían iguales.

Encendió su luz en la cocina. Abrió la nevera y sintió nauseas. Estaba lleno de moscas y gusanos que cubrían la comida que se había dejado pudrir. La cerró e intentó no vomitar. _De ahí viene el olor._ El aroma de la carne podrida permanecía en la cocina como un cadáver. Tendría que quemar su ropa de trabajo y afeitarse la cabeza para deshacerse del hedor que ahora se aferraba a él.

La sala de estar también era idéntica, incluyendo a la baraja de cartas en la mesa de café. Otra coincidencia, sin duda. Había un viejo televisor contra la pared con orejas de conejo de metal colocadas en la parte superior. El sofá estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, cabello y más gusanos. Tomó nota de no tocar nada más en el departamento.

El diseño de la sala era el mismo con el mismo número de puertas a cada lado. La curiosidad se apoderó de él y decidió que tenía que ver cómo era el espejo de su habitación. ¿El inquilino anterior también tenía pequeños muebles verdes? ¿Compartieron un armario con otra persona?

Abrió la puerta y la habitación estaba vacía, excepto por una mesa en el centro de la habitación que tenía algo apoyado encima. Fue a la mesa y recogió un marco. Apuntó su teléfono para ver qué era, pero el polvo en el cristal reflejaba la luz hacia él. Limpió la imagen en sus pantalones y la volteó.

El cuadro contenía una imagen desgastada y descolorida de Byungchan, Seungyoun, Seungwoo, Yuvin y él mismo sonriendo a la cámara con sus brazos abrazados. Jadeó y dejó caer el marco, el vidrio se hizo añicos en el suelo. Si esta era la idea de una broma de sus compañeros de cuarto, eran seres humanos malvados que no merecían la oportunidad de verlo asustado, pero aun así se corrió, por si acaso.

Se dirigió a la puerta principal para salir del apartamento 211 a la izquierda. Agarró el mango, pero estaba atascado. Lo sacudió. No solo estaba atascado, estaba bloqueado. Lo sacudió más frenéticamente.

"¡Chicos, esto no es gracioso!" Él gritó. "¡Déjenme salir!"

Jinhyuk escuchó un estrépito en la parte trasera del apartamento seguido de un sonido que se parecía muchísimo a un deslizamiento.

Se giró para ver criaturas negras del tamaño de sus zapatos que se derramaban desde la habitación, dirigiéndose directamente hacia él.

Golpeó la puerta. "¡Por favor, déjenme salir!"

Su corazón se aceleró. Corrió hacia la sala de estar, dejó caer su teléfono y saltó al sofá. Las criaturas se detuvieron en la puerta y pulularon su teléfono.

Aunque no tenían ojos, por la forma en que se movían parecía que lo estaban buscando. El sonido del crujido del vidrio le provocó un escalofrío y antes de que la luz de su teléfono se apagara, notó algo que le hizo contener un grito. Las criaturas ciegas tenían dientes.

Se dispersaron por el suelo, dispersándose en la cocina y de vuelta a las habitaciones buscándolo. Estaba oscuro, pero incluso sin la luz, podía ver sus formas oscuras que se deslizaban por el suelo.

Estaba todo en silencio.

La puerta estaba cerrada y estaba atrapado dentro con cosas que parecían cucarachas mutantes gigantes. No podía gritar pidiendo ayuda y estaba casi seguro de que esto no era una broma en absoluto. Respiró hondo y saltó del sofá. Empujo el hombro en la puerta y ésta se abrió de golpe.

Las criaturas chillaron, silbaron y vinieron tras él. Golpeó la puerta y presionó su espalda contra ella para mantenerla cerrada, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Jadeó por aire. Podía sentirlos cargando y rascando la puerta contra su espalda.

Se detuvo el ruido y abrió los ojos. Se iba a mudar. Eso fue el colmo. Iba a cruzar el pasillo hacia... una puerta que ya no estaba allí.

La pared delante de él, donde debería haber estado el departamento 211 a la derecha, era plana. No solo que no estaba la puerta, la pared estaba empapelada. El corazón de Jinhyuk saltó a su garganta.

_Me voy a ir de aquí._

Bajó corriendo el tramo de escaleras hasta el primer piso, pero cuanto más corría, más bajaban las escaleras. Corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento, pero nunca llegó al fondo. Volvió a subir un solo vuelo hasta el segundo piso, con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Había una gran ventana que daba a la calle que él consideraba romper y saltar, pero cuando miró hacia abajo para ver qué tan lejos estaba la caída, gritó tan fuerte que su voz se volvió ronca.

La calle estaba llena de criaturas como las del interior del apartamento, pero mucho más grandes. Y entre ellas había personas que parecían sombras arrancadas de las paredes. Estaba oscuro, pero luego no lo estaba. No había sol, pero podía ver todo como en una pesadilla.

Una de las personas en la sombra lo miró. Hizo contacto visual con él y los horrores llenaron su mente.

Levantó la mano y lo señaló. Las otras criaturas se detuvieron y lo miraron también. Sus lenguas azotaron, sus dientes rechinaron y él los escuchó silbar y chillar. Estaba congelado y quería correr, pero tenía los pies plantados en el suelo.

La sombra miró a su alma y lo mantuvo en su lugar.

Las criaturas se tambalearon hacia el edificio. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y palideció. _Están hambrientos._

Unas manos frías lo rodearon. Antes de que pudiera gritar, las manos cubrieron su boca y ojos.

"No mires," susurró la voz en sus oídos.

Lo que sea que lo sostuvo lo empujó hacia atrás. Cayó hacia atrás, el otro cuerpo amortiguó su caída. Lloró y se movió, pero no pudo aflojar el agarre.

Su mirada en la criatura de la sombra se rompió, comenzó a temblar y sollozar. La persona debajo de él apretó sus piernas alrededor de él para que no pudiera escapar.

"Shh," susurró. "Estás a salvo. Está bien."

Jinhyuk se sacudió e hiperventiló. Luchó para moverse, pero era demasiado fuerte para él. Su energía se acabó y se relajó. Iba a morir allí.

"Voy a dejarte ir," susurró. "No grites. Estás a salvo."

Jinhyuk asintió contra sus manos. Las manos descubrieron su boca y ojos, pero sus piernas permanecieron alrededor de su torso. La sala volvió a brillar y lloró de alivio.

Una vez que estuvo realmente tranquilo, las piernas se desenvolvieron de él y se sentó avergonzado.

"Gracias," dijo entre sollozos, antes de darse la vuelta.

Seungwoo estaba en el suelo sin aliento, cubierto de sudor. "No hay problema."


	4. La medicina que los humanos necesitan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhyuk se entera de que algo *está * muy mal con su departamento y Seungwoo tiene algunas explicaciones que hacer.

A Seungwoo le dolía todo el cuerpo. Su cabeza golpeó el suelo con fuerza cuando tiró de Jinhyuk con él, pero aparte de eso, estaría bien. Jinhyuk, por otro lado, era un desastre, acurrucado en una bola en la esquina debajo de la ventana para que no pudiera ser visto desde afuera.

Seungwoo no lo culpaba por estar asustado. Las cosas que vio habrían hecho que la mayoría de la gente se murieran de miedo. Ahora solo tenía unos minutos hasta que Jinhyuk se recuperara para descubrir cómo iba a explicar esto. No era que él quisiera iluminarlo exactamente, pero había cosas sobre su pequeño mundo que aún no estaba listo para escuchar. Como los demonios de las sombras que comen almas, por ejemplo.

Cuanto más ajeno estaba, mejor sería para todos ellos. Aún así, Seungwoo tenía un desastre que limpiar.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Jinhyuk susurró, su voz temblando. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y el color había desaparecido por completo de su rostro.

La mente de Seungwoo se aceleró. _¿Gatos callejeros? ¿Una infestación de roedores? ¿Una fuga de gas? ¿El estrés lo indujo a tener alucinaciones visuales y auditivas?_

"Di algo."

Seungwoo movió el cuello y gruñó. "Debes haber estado caminando sonambulo..."

"Corta ya esa mierda", dijo Jinhyuk. "Por favor..."

Se frotó las sienes. "No creo que pueda."

Jinhyuk se sentó. "Me lo debes. Tú me dejaste entrar en esto."

En cierto modo lo hizo. Jinhyuk aún no se había dado cuenta, pero casi muere solo unos momentos antes. Si Seungwoo no lo hubiera alcanzado a tiempo, ni siquiera habría quedado un cuerpo del que deshacerse. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía decirle eso?

"Lo siento," dijo Seungwoo en voz baja.

El labio inferior de Jinhyuk tembló. Tenía los ojos desorbitados como un animal herido y asustado.

"Esas cosas... ese apartamento... no me digan que no es nada."

Jinhyuk se arrastró por el suelo y agarró la camisa de Seungwoo, en parte por la ira y en parte por la desesperación. Seungwoo lo miró a los ojos y le dolió el corazón. Olvidó lo que era ser humano: sentir miedo, pena, incluso remordimiento y Jinhyuk era inconfundiblemente humano.

"No puedo," susurró.

Jinhyuk bajó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Seungwoo y sollozó. _"No estoy loco."_

Seungwoo no estaba seguro de si se suponía que debía abrazarlo o empujarlo.

"No," dijo, cansado. "No lo estás."

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y Seungyoun asomó la cabeza. "¿Está todo bien?"

Algunos días, Seungwoo pensaba que él debería estar a cargo. El hecho de que sea el mayor no significa que deba tener todas las responsabilidades.

Seungwoo suspiró. "Jinhyuk entró en el apartamento 211."

Seungyoun se lamió los dientes. "Ooooh, sí, lo siento, amigo."

Jinhyuk se levantó. Sus rasgos eran rojos brillantes e hinchados. " _¿¿¿Lo siento, amigo???_ ¿Alguien me dirá lo que está pasando?"

"Se lo puedes decir," señaló Seungyoun.

"No quiero," cantó Seungwoo melódicamente con los dientes apretados.

Seungyoun lo ayudó a poner a Jinhyuk en pie.

"Vamos a llevarlo adentro primero," dijo. Seungwoo asintió de acuerdo.

Hacer pasar a Jinhyuk por la puerta no fue tarea fácil. Tan pronto como vio el interior de su apartamento, todo el miedo volvió a él y quiso alejarse lo más posible. (Era un momento terrible para que las luces se apagaran, pero los cuatro estaban viendo una película juntos antes de que Jinhyuk volviera a casa del trabajo. Honestamente, Seungwoo apenas había escuchado los gritos sobre la persecución en automóvil).

Jinhyuk plantó sus manos y pies contra el marco de la puerta y no iría más lejos. Para alguien tan alto y desgarbado, era increíblemente fuerte. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras recordaba las cosas en el departamento reflejado. Las cosas muy reales que había del otro lado.

Byungchan y Yuvin corrieron a ayudar.

"¿Qué pasa?" Yuvin preguntó, asustado por el comportamiento errático de Jinhyuk.

"Enciende las luces," gritó Seungyoun, sus manos en la espalda de Jinhyuk empujándolo hacia adentro.

Las luces se encendieron, pero los ojos de Jinhyuk estaban cerrados. Para él, nada había cambiado.

Sin aliento, Seungwoo ordenó a Yuvin y Byungchan que lo agarraran de los brazos. Cuando tuvieron un agarre, él saltó y se envolvió alrededor de Jinhyuk, quien cayó de sorpresa con un "oof."

"¡Cierren la puerta!"

La puerta se cerró de golpe, casi dejando atrás a Seungyoun.

Los otros tres vieron lo que Seungwoo estaba haciendo y se arrojaron a la pila. Jinhyuk luchó debajo de ellos hasta que la última gota de su adrenalina se desvaneció en algunas bocanadas y resoplidos.

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo Seungwoo, fingiendo que sus compañeros de cuarto no lo estaban aplastando.

Jinhyuk lanzó un gruñido amortiguado.

"Creo que dijo que saltemos sobre él," sugirió Byungchan.

Seungwoo aflojó su brazo debajo de Yuvin y le dio a Byungchan un ligero golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¡Oye! ¡Por qué fue eso!" Byungchan gritó.

Jinhyuk volvió a gemir y se movió. _"Mrr mrrr mrrrr."_

"¿Qué?" Los cuatro dijeron.

_"MRRRRR MRRRRRR MRRRRRRR!"_

"Habla, no podemos escucharte," dijo Seungyoun desde el centro de la pila.

Jinhyuk golpeó su puño en el suelo.

 _"MRRRR MRRRrrrr mrrrrrr,"_ dijo, exasperado.

"Aww, nosotros también te queremos," dijo Byungchan.

Jinhyuk gimió patéticamente, derrotado.

"Creo que dijo 'déjenme salir'" reflexionó Yuvin.

Jinhyuk gimió. Uno por uno, Seungyoun, Yuvin y Byungchan se retiraron dejando a Seungwoo para sujetar a Jinhyuk solo.

"¿Vas a salir de encima de mí?" Preguntó Jinhyuk sonando irritado.

"¿Vas a correr?"

"No…"

"Entonces, sí," Seungwoo se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. "Bien. Eso fue agotador."

Jinhyuk se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. Su expresión era cansada y en blanco. Seungwoo se sintió mal, pero al menos estaba adentro. Estaba a salvo.

"Ayúdame a llevarlo al sofá," dijo Seungwoo. Él, Seungyoun y Yuvin levantaron a Jinhyuk del suelo con menos resistencia que antes, mientras que Byungchan corrió hacia la cocina. Dejaron caer a Jinhyuk en el cojín del medio y una vez que estuvo estable, Seungyoun hizo un capullo a su alrededor con una manta que había usado mientras miraban la película.

"Le hacen esto a los locos para que no puedan arañar a los médicos," susurró Seungyoun a Seungwoo y Yuvin demasiado fuerte.

Jinhyuk comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. Seungwoo miró a Seungyoun.

"¿Qué dije?"

Seungwoo suspiró. Agarró los hombros de Jinhyuk y lo sacudió suavemente. "No estás loco, ¿de acuerdo?"

Byungchan regresó con un vaso de leche con chocolate y un plato de lechuga. "Te traje algunas de esas hojas que tanto te gustan."

Dejó el plato al lado de Jinhyuk cuyos brazos estaban acurrucados a su lado. Jinhyuk miró la lechuga y luego a Seungwoo.

"Me voy a mudar," dijo, con la voz ronca y las cejas fruncidas.

"¡No puedes!" Byungchan, Seungyoun y Yuvin gritaron.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo?" exigió.

Seungwoo se enderezó y reunió a su mejor postura de propietario de edificio. "Firmaste un contrato."

"Dámelo entonces," dijo con fuerza. "Lo romperé y puedes encontrar a alguien más para vivir en esta maldita casa de los horrores."

"Ahh, entonces él vio-," dijo Byungchan. Seungyoun lo golpeó en las costillas con el codo. "¡Ay! ¿Por qué fue eso?"

"No puedo dejar que hagas eso," dijo Seungwoo, ignorándolos.

“Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme aquí?” Jinhyuk lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No puedo decírtelo," dijo Seungwoo. Este desastre crecía mucho más rápido de lo que él podría arreglar. Estaba empezando a sentirse exhausto.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes decirme?! ¿Un año? ¿Seis meses?"

"No es su culpa si no leíste el contrato antes de firmarlo," Seungyoun intervino para defender a Seungwoo.

Jinhyuk gritó antes de darse por vencido. Comenzó a temblar. "¿Que me está pasando?"

"Está bien, está bien," Seungwoo agitó los brazos. "Yo manejaré esto. ¿Pueden ustedes darnos algo de privacidad?"

Los tres se quejaron pero aun así fueron a sus habitaciones. Seungwoo dejó libres los brazos de Jinhyuk. "Supongo que te debo una explicación."

Traer a un humano parecía una buena idea en ese momento. Lo único que les preocupaba eran sus trabajos, relaciones y cosas que pensaban que importaban. Raramente tenían curiosidad en estos días y Seungwoo sabía que había sido cuidadoso. Incluso dibujó claramente en un mapa que el humano no debía abrir la puerta de la izquierda. Incluso sacó una alfombra de bienvenida. _¿Sabes quiénes no necesitan una alfombra de bienvenida? Ghouls._

No fue solo su idea. Habían acordado por unanimidad conseguir un compañero de cuarto que pudiera trabajar en un trabajo normal porque necesitaban el dinero. Jinhyuk era quien necesitaba un lugar para quedarse con muy poca antelación y habían sido muy complacientes.

Sin embargo, algo le molestaba, pero no era el momento adecuado para abordarlo, así que lo empujó al fondo de su mente para más tarde.

Jinhyuk mordisqueó un trozo de lechuga. El color volvía lentamente a su rostro gracias a la leche con chocolate de Byungchan y la presunta sensación de que todo esto había sido un mal sueño.

Seungwoo se sentó en el sofá junto a él. Metió las piernas debajo de él y se enfrentó a Jinhyuk. Seungyoun volvió a salir de su habitación para ayudar. Seungwoo estaba agradecido de no tener que hacer esto solo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Susurró Jinhyuk.

"Necesito que entiendas que para responder a tus preguntas, es posible que tenga que mentir," admitió Seungwoo.

"¿Por qué?"

"No creo que puedas manejarlo."

Jinhyuk asintió con la cabeza. "Probablemente no, pero dime la verdad de todos modos."

Seungwoo respiró hondo. No podían esperar que una persona entendiera y mucho menos creyera todo. También había mucho que Seungwoo no sabía. No era un guardián de la muerte y los secretos de la otra vida. Era solo un tipo que podía existir cómodamente en ambos mundos, y resultó que a este le gustaba mucho más que el otro.

"Eso fue... el otro lado, supongo," Seungwoo pensó que sería mejor sacar la gran pregunta del camino primero.

Jinhyuk parecía perplejo.

"Como el lugar entre la vida y la muerte," aclaró.

Jinhyuk sollozó. "¿Estoy muerto?"

"¿Te sientes muerto?" Seungyoun preguntó. Seungwoo lo fulminó con la mirada. "Lo siento."

"No sé," Jinhyuk comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

"No estás muerto," dijo Seungwoo. “Ninguno de nosotros lo está. ¿Verdad, Seungyoun?"

"¡Es verdad! ¡Ciertamente no estamos muertos!"

El entusiasmo era apreciado, aunque un poco demasiado. Sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué eran esas cosas?" Preguntó Jinhyuk, su voz era tranquila pero cansada mientras sus lágrimas se secaban.

"Bueno, eso es difícil de explicar," dijo Seungwoo. "No estoy seguro de lo que viste, pero la mayoría de las cosas del otro lado son fragmentos. A veces, cuando alguien muere, un pedazo de ellos se queda atrás porque no puede ir con ellos al más allá o cuando se reencarnan. Como la ira, por ejemplo. O podría ser un pecado imperdonable, pero eso es más complicado. A veces, los fragmentos dispersos se agrupan para formar pequeñas bestias carnívoras como las del apartamento 211. Bueno, están en todas partes del otro lado, pero las que viste estaban allí. Pequeñas y horribles mierdas."

Seungyoun se aclaró la garganta.

"Lo siento," dijo Seungwoo, dándose cuenta de que se había dejado llevar. "Las personas en la sombra... son fragmentos de almas. Son la colección de fragmentos rotos de una sola alma que se mantiene unida. A veces, cuando las personas mueren, no quieren cruzar y deambulan por el Otro Lado tanto tiempo que su humanidad se escapa dejando atrás todas las cosas malas. No hagas contacto visual con ellos. No dejes que te toquen."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Jinhyuk.

Seungwoo y Seungyoun se miraron.

"Creo que esto es suficiente por ahora," dijo Seungwoo. "Toma, bebe tu leche."

Jinhyuk lo rechazó. "Dime, puedo soportarlo."

"No tienes el mejor historial para eso," dijo Seungyoun.

Él estaba en lo correcto. Hasta hace treinta minutos, lo más aterrador que Jinhyuk había visto era la serpiente de Seungyoun, Calabaza, que todavía se estaba recuperando después de que un extraño hombre desnudo cubierto de burbujas de jabón gritara de repente. Por el bien de Jinhyuk, sería mejor que no le dijera nada más hasta que estuviera listo o lo descubriera él mismo.

Jinhyuk miró a Seungwoo esperando una respuesta, pero su rostro cayó. "Creo que solo quiero ir a dormir."

Puso la manta de Seungyoun a un lado, les dio las gracias y entró en su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de él para no volver a aparecer por el resto del día.

_Los sueños de Jinhyuk se llenaron de personas de las sombras y pequeños monstruos que se deslizaban por debajo de los muebles. Estaba en su departamento, pero no era su departamento, era otro lugar del otro lado. El hedor a carne podrida mezclada con el olor a sangre y carne recién desgarrada llenaba el aire, haciendo imposible respirar._

_Abrió la puerta y una luz gris opaca se derramó desde un mundo que era un poco diferente de el que él dejó. Las calles abandonadas que había llegado a conocer estaban llenas de soldados y niños. Un niño lo miró y sonrió._

_Los siguió por el camino a través de enjambres de moscas y avispones, pasando por encima de serpientes y pájaros deslizándose que habían caído del cielo._

_En la cima de la colina vio a Dios, y Dios lo miró a él._

Jinhyuk se despertó temblando sobre sus sábanas, su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho. Se cubrió con la manta y reprimió las lágrimas que, si llegaban a la superficie, seguramente lo arrastrarían hacia una espiral de terror y desesperación. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a llegar hasta la mañana. Entonces descubriría cómo iba a salir de allí.

A la mañana siguiente, su alarma sonó. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar al trabajo y decir que había sufrido una intoxicación alimentaria. Dejó un mensaje en la máquina y envió un mensaje de texto al chat grupal. Podrían despedirlo por todo lo que le importaba. Ya había mirado a la muerte a la cara. ¿Qué más podría hacerle el dueño de una cafetería?

Se obligó a darse una ducha y volver a la cama cálida y segura. Mientras dormía toda la mañana, ni siquiera notó que Yuvin entraba y salía de su armario o que Byungchan se asomaba para ver cómo estaba.

Al mediodía, su estómago le exigía que comiera algo o de lo contrario se desalojaría de su cuerpo. Se tambaleó fuera de la cama y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde Byungchan y Yuvin estaban cocinando para un ejército con delantales a juego.

"Oh, bien, estás despierto," dijo Byungchan. Se limpió la harina de las manos en el delantal. "Seungwoo y Seungyoun nos contaron todo esta mañana, así que decidimos hacer algo agradable y cocinar toda tu comida."

Jinhyuk se frotó los ojos, no acostumbrado a la luz. "¿Has cocinado toda mi comida?"

Yuvin saltó para aclarar. "Nos preocupaba que se pudriera antes de que pudieras comerla, ya que estás tan ocupado que decidimos hacer... ¿cómo lo llaman?"

"¿Carne de cerdo?" Byungchan sugirió.

Yuvin sacudió la cabeza. “Preparación de comidas. Eso es. Preparan la comida."

"¡Cierto! ¡Preparación de comida!" Byungchan dijo. "¡Echa un vistazo! Obtuvimos todas las recetas de la abuela."

Jinhyuk abrió la nevera y encontró pilas de recipientes con diferentes platos, todos con su nombre etiquetado en el frente.

"Pusimos mucho en el congelador también," dijo Yuvin.

"Wow, chicos, esto es increíble," dijo con asombro. "No tenía que hacer esto."

Sintió una punzada de tristeza al ver su nombre en una comida que estaba separada de la de ellos como si todavía fuera el "otro" en la casa, pero agradeció sus esfuerzos. Si se quedaba, trabajaría duro para acercarse a ellos.

"¿Han estado cocinando así todo el día?"

"¡Sí!" Byungchan dijo. "Si quieres ayudar, estamos aprendiendo a hornear."

"¿Por qué no comes algo primero?" dijo Yuvin. El estómago de Jinhyuk retumbó de acuerdo.

Volvió a mirar los contenedores de comida con infinitas posibilidades ocultas en su interior. Como se esperaba de alguien con una función cerebral mínima postraumática, arrojó el contenido en un recipiente grande y lo mezcló todo. Se sentó en el mostrador y observó a Byungchan y Yuvin trabajar.

Byungchan estudió una receta escrita a mano y agregó los ingredientes en el recipiente de una batidora eléctrica de pie.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Jinhyuk.

Encendió la batidora y gritó sobre el zumbido, "¡Un pastel!"

"¿Qué tipo de pastel?" Jinhyuk gritó de vuelta.

"¡Fresa!"

"¿Por qué estamos gritando?" Yuvin gritó.

"¡Estoy horneando un pastel!"

"¿Qué?" Yuvin gritó. "¡No puedo escucharte!"

"¡Está horneando un pastel!" Jinhyuk gritó, más cerca de donde estaba parado Yuvin.

"¿Qué tipo de pastel?"

"¡Fresa!" Jinhyuk gritó cuando Byungchan cortó la batidora.

"No tenías que gritar," dijo Yuvin. "Cualquiera podría ver que es un pastel de fresa."

"Entonces, ¿por qué..?" Jinhyuk se metió una cucharada de comida en la boca en lugar de terminar su pregunta. Ya debería saberlo a estas alturas.

Byungchan vertió la masa teñida de rosa en una fuente para horno con mantequilla y harina. Metió rodajas de fresas en la parte superior con el dedo, luciendo bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. La boca de Jinhyuk se hizo agua. No podía recordar la última vez que había comido fresas frescas en un pastel casero. De hecho, no estaba seguro de haber comido un pastel casero antes. _Si me mudo ahora, no podré probar el pastel. Supongo que podría quedarme un poco más..._

Con el estómago lleno y el aroma cálido de un pastel horneado que llenaba la cocina, los nervios destrozados de Jinhyuk volvieron a su lugar. Tal vez podría acostumbrarse a vivir allí siempre que la puerta del departamento 211 a la izquierda _nunca_ se volviera a abrir. Nunca.

Cuando fue a limpiar su plato usado, notó que se formaba una montaña en el fregadero y decidió remangarse las mangas y ayudar. Se puso un par de guantes de goma amarillos en los brazos y echó un detergente azul sobre un cepillo de fregar. Si Byungchan y Yuvin tuvieran la amabilidad de hacer todo esto para hacerlo sentir mejor, al menos podría encargarse de la parte molesta que a nadie le gustaba hacer.

Seungwoo y Seungyoun estaban trabajando en la habitación de Seungyoun. En qué, ni Byungchan ni Yuvin sabían, pero ambos le aseguraron que no era nada de qué preocuparse. Mientras Jinhyuk fregaba, se volvió más curioso. Solo recordaba fragmentos de la explicación de Seungwoo, pero sabía que había sido cuidadoso con sus palabras. Seungyoun también estaba allí, su habitual sonrisa traviesa reemplazada por una expresión pétrea. Si no se hubiera visto tan serio (y si Seungwoo no se hubiera visto tan estresado), habría pensado que le estaban haciendo una broma terrible. Los fantasmas no existían. La gente de las sombras no existía. El hombre gigante que comía cucarachas no existía. Pero, ¿qué podría creer si no creía lo que veía con sus propios ojos..?

Jinhyuk sintió que se enfermaba. Dejó caer el cuenco en el agua jabonosa y corrió al baño, derramando el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro. Se estabilizó y colgó sobre él hasta recuperar el aliento.

Cuando regresó, Byungchan y Yuvin lo miraban fijamente.

"Tal vez eso sea suficiente por hoy," dijo Yuvin.

"No puedo creer que lo que cocinaste haya hecho esto," dijo Byungchan.

"¿Lo que yo cociné? ¡Tú eres el que hizo la mayor parte del trabajo!"

"¡Y no lo olvides!" Byungchan lo empujó en el pecho.

"La comida estaba deliciosa," dijo Jinhyuk, cansado. "Nadie me enfermó."

"¿Por qué no hacemos otra cosa?" Sugirió Byungchan.

"Tal vez debería ir a recostarme," dijo Jinhyuk, con náuseas y vergüenza.

"No, no," dijo Byungchan, enganchando su brazo alrededor del codo de Jinhyuk. "¿Por qué no te cepillas los dientes y vuelves y jugamos algunos juegos?"

Jinhyuk se mordió el labio. "¿Juegos?"

Seungwoo y Seungyoun pasaron la mañana hablando sobre lo que había sucedido y sus planes futuros con su edificio de apartamentos y sus compañeros de cuarto. Cuando salieron, la cocina era un desastre y esos mismos compañeros de cuarto se habían apoderado por completo de la sala de estar.

Seungwoo los miró con incredulidad. Yuvin, Byungchan y Jinhyuk estaban sentados frente a la televisión, con la boca abierta como zombis, como demonios sin vida, llorosos y sin sentido. Cada uno tenía un controlador en sus manos apretadas y sudorosas y podría haber cortado la tensión con un cuchillo.

"Tienes que estar bromeando," dijo Seungwoo.

Seungyoun se dejó caer junto a ellos, también fanático de Mario Kart.

"Entonces supongo que estás bien," dijo Seungwoo a Jinhyuk, quien lo estaba ignorando por completo.

"Sí," dijo aturdido. Se levantó de un salto. "¡Quién arrojó ese hongo! ¡Estaba en el primer lugar!"

Byungchan se rió salvajemente. "¡Ya no!"

Seungwoo se sentó junto a ellos, derrotado y un poco herido por haber pasado todo el día preocupándose por Jinhyuk sin ninguna razón en absoluto.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y resopló. Seungyoun lo empujó suavemente para llamar su atención. Miró a Jinhyuk cuya cara delgada estaba recuperando su color y los círculos debajo de sus ojos se habían desvanecido. Tal vez esta era la medicina que los humanos necesitaban. Incluso si fuera una medicina tonta. Tomó el controlador de Yuvin después de que terminó la ronda y sonrió para sí mismo. _Medicina tonta para humanos y para mí._

Al día siguiente en el trabajo, Jinhyuk estaba exhausto. En lugar de dormir y enfrentar esas horribles pesadillas nuevamente, se había quedado despierto toda la noche con sus compañeros de cuarto jugando y comiendo.

Esperaba que Byungchan y Yuvin fueran los salvajes, pero una vez que Seungwoo y Seungyoun se unieron, sobrevino un caos primario. Jinhyuk aprendió rápidamente que su misterioso compañero de habitación científico era probablemente el más loco de todos y el otro era letalmente competitivo.

Fue un día lento, por suerte. Algunos clientes habituales vinieron a almorzar, pero aparte de eso, Jinhyuk, Jinwoo y Dongpyo tenían el lugar para ellos solos.

"Lo siento, los dejé solos ayer," dijo a los niños. "¿Como les fue?"

"Fue genial," dijo Jinwoo. "¡Hicimos todo lo que nos enseñaste!"

"Sí," agregó Dongpyo. “Fuimos profesionales. Incluso puedes dejarlo si quieres. ¡Te ayudaré a escribir tu carta de renuncia!"

Jinhyuk frunció el ceño.

"No quiero que renuncie," protestó Jinwoo. "Di que no vas a renunciar."

"No voy a renunciar," dijo Jinhyuk, revolviendo su cabello. Le lanzó una mirada a Dongpyo. "Si caigo, vas a caer conmigo."

Dongpyo jadeó. "¡No lo harías!"

"No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz esta semana," dijo Jinhyuk, limpiando los mostradores de la cafetería vacía.

"Le duele un poco la barriga y piensa que es Batman," se quejó Dongpyo.

"Dongpyo," dijo Jinhyuk en un tono áspero. Dongpyo se congeló. “Adelante, tómate un descanso con Jinwoo. Yo me haré cargo de las cosas por ahora."

Dongpyo y Jinwoo corrieron a una de las mesas más cómodas con sus almuerzos. Jinhyuk se apoyó en el mostrador y observó el mundo de afuera.

La cafetería en la que trabajaba Jinhyuk estaba ubicada entre dos edificios altos en el distrito comercial. Las torres albergaban bufetes de abogados, contadores, un periódico, la oficina de un cirujano plástico y varios otros espacios de oficinas misceláneos que no podía estirar el cuello lo suficiente como para ver.

Al otro lado de la calle había un hospital al lado de un hermoso parque donde las flores de cerezo florecían cada primavera. Siempre había querido tener a alguien con quien entrar a una cafetería como esta, tomar algo caliente para beber y caminar a través de los pétalos que caen. En cambio, él era el que servía el café a las parejas antes de que se fueran a ese parque. Eso estaba bien porque Jinhyuk hacía un excelente café.

Observó a los trabajadores de oficina y médicos en sus descansos pasar de un lado a otro por la ventana. Pronto vendría alguien por las tartas de limón o el té especial de hibisco, pero por alguna razón, este fue un día especialmente tranquilo.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, habría sido demasiado aburrido de soportar, pero necesitaba la quietud que le proporcionaba. Finalmente todo fue normal como se suponía que debía ser, excepto por una cosa. ¿Por qué sus compañeros de cuarto caminaban hacia el hospital?


	5. Lo que comemos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhyuk sigue a Seungyoun y Yuvin al hospital y finalmente descubre el secreto de sus compañeros de cuarto.
> 
> Seungwoo pone el cuidado de un compañero de cuarto primero y lo paga caro.

Jinhyuk estaba seguro de que se había equivocado.

Definitivamente no podría haber sido Seungyoun y Yuvin caminando hacia el hospital con los hombros caídos. Su primer pensamiento fue que alguien había resultado herido. Byungchan tal vez. Pero no tenían ningún tipo de prisa. De hecho, si no los conociera mejor, habrían parecido tranquilos y relajados, pero nunca estaban tan tranquilos.

Aturdido, cruzó la cafetería para ver mejor por la ventana. Seungyoun y Yuvin sin duda caminaban hacia el hospital.

"Necesito tomar un poco de aire," gritó Jinhyuk. "Ustedes están a cargo."

"¡¿Nosotros?!" Jinwoo y Dongpyo dijeron, pero Jinhyuk no los escuchó por el zumbido en sus oídos.

Arrojó su delantal sobre una mesa cercana y salió de la cafetería para seguirlos. Aunque, más tarde, realmente desearía no haberlo hecho.

Seungyoun y Yuvin nunca miraron por encima de sus hombros. Se saltaron la entrada principal del hospital y caminaron por el costado hasta una entrada privada. Jinhyuk nunca los vio deslizar una tarjeta llave, pero desaparecieron dentro. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a entrar. _¿No puedes abrir una puerta?_ Se sonó el cuello y tiró del mango de metal. Con un zumbido y un silbido de aire comprimido, se abrió.

Tenía que darse prisa si iba a alcanzarlos. Mantuvo una distancia segura y se ocupó de sus pasos para no alertarlos de que los seguía desde atrás. Una vez que desaparecieron en un armario de suministros, estaba absolutamente seguro de que no estaban allí para una visita amistosa. _Bien, Byungchan no se lastimó._

Se escondió detrás de una esquina, esperando el sonido de la puerta. Con un clic, asomó la cabeza para verlos en uniformes quirúrgicos con máscaras. _¿Qué?_

"Disculpa," dijo una mujer. Jinhyuk saltó, sobresaltado. Un médico lo había encontrado a escondidas y no tenía idea de cómo iba a salir de esto. "Se supone que no debes estar aquí."

Las palabras de Jinhyuk quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Mierda. Tenía que pensar rápido. _¡Esto es solo una alucinación! ¡Estás tan agotada que me imaginaste aquí!_ Él miró por encima de su hombro y señaló. "¿Es eso un paciente?"

"¿Qué?" Ella dijo, dándose la vuelta. Aprovechó el momento para escabullirse y se escondió en el armario de suministros donde Seungyoun y Yuvin habían entrado. "¡Oye!"

Escuchó el chirrido de las zapatillas de deporte pasar por su lado y desvanecerse en la distancia. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba despejado y ahora solo tenía que encontrar a sus compañeros de cuarto.

Estaba seguro de que esa era la dirección en la que Yuvin y Seungyoun habían ido disfrazados. _¿Para qué necesitan disfraces?_

En ese momento, estaba perdido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Olfatearlos? ¿Seguir el tenue aroma del extraño departamento, la carne y el suavizante de telas? No era un sabueso. Él era un barista.

Suspiró y tomó una suposición altamente educada. Por altamente educado, quiso decir que sacó una dirección de su trasero y esperaba encontrar un compañero de cuarto y no un guardia de seguridad.

Desafortunadamente, si hubieran traído a Byungchan con ellos, esto habría sido mucho más fácil porque ser callado y astuto no era su fuerte. Jinhyuk todavía no había pasado mucho tiempo con Yuvin, a pesar de que compartían las habitaciones más cercanas, pero no era la persona más ruidosa del mundo (cuando no usaba herramientas eléctricas en el armario).

Después de caminar y adivinar, los vio a través de una gran ventana de vidrio. Lo que los vio llevar con ellos parecía ser un enfriador de bebidas rojas y estaban colocando algo dentro. Quería verlo más de cerca, pero se sentía como un voyeur mirando algo que no debía. Así que se escondió.

Cuando Seungyoun y Yuvin regresaron por el pasillo hacia él, se dio a conocer torpemente. Seungyoun jadeó y dejó caer el contenedor en el suelo, dejando escapar un eco que rompía los oídos a través del pasillo del hospital. Se agarró el pecho. "¡Oh! ¡Me asustaste!"

El alboroto no fue nada comparado con el sonido de la sangre corriendo hacia la cabeza de Jinhyuk cuando vio que la _cosa_ rebotaba en el suelo.

Yuvin maldijo y lo recogió en la caja dejando una mancha rosa rojiza en el azulejo blanco.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Seungyoun en estado de shock.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Exigió Jinhyuk. "¡¿Que es eso?!"

"Jinhyuk, tienes que estar callado," advirtió Seungyoun. "No es lo que piensas..."

Jinhyuk dio un paso atrás. Levantó una mano temblorosa, señaló la nevera y se cubrió la boca con la otra. La comprensión de lo que le habían estado ocultando todo el tiempo lo barrió como la marejada de un océano que lo succiona y no pudo romper su corriente.

Todo de repente tuvo sentido. Por qué su comida estaba separada. Por qué ninguno de ellos parecía tener un trabajo. Por qué su departamento estaba tan descuidado y oscuro. Por qué había tantos viviendo en un espacio...

"Ustedes," su voz tembló. Seungyoun hizo una mueca, preparándose. "Ustedes son _traficantes de órganos._ "

"¿Somos _qué_?" Yuvin preguntó. Él y Seungyoun se miraron. "Wow, _realmente_ no es lo que tú–."

"¡Ah! Nos atrapaste," dijo Seungyoun. "Maldición. Bien. ¡Te veo en casa!"

Yuvin lo miró perplejo, pero Seungyoun tiró de él para que se fuera.

"Esperen," dijo Jinhyuk. "¡No puedo dejar que se vayan! ¡Debería llamar a la policía!"

"¿Y dónde les dirías que nos encuentren?" Dijo Seungyoun en tono burlón con la cara arrugada.

Jinhyuk parpadeó. "¡Dame nuestra dirección!"

"¡No!"

"¡Chicos!" Él suplicó. "¡No puedes soportar eso! ¡Se supone que eso salvará la vida de alguien!"

"Lo hará," dijo Yuvin, interviniendo. "Ahora tenemos que _irnos_."

Seungyoun y Yuvin salieron del hospital y Jinhyuk no pudo hacer nada para detenerlos. ¿Era cómplice ahora? ¿Cómo era la cárcel para alguien condenado por tráfico de órganos? No estaban secuestrando personas ni robando sus riñones, ¡estaban tomando órganos del _hospital_!

_Dios mío, ¿qué era eso? ¿Un corazón? ¿Cómo se ve un corazón humano cuando rebota en el piso? Oh Dios._

Por qué todavía los seguía, no estaba seguro. Tal vez fue porque sintió que se suponía que debía hacerlo, o tal vez fue porque no sabía cómo salir. De cualquier manera, cuando llegaron al exterior, casi vomitó sobre los zapatos de Yuvin.

"Fue bueno verte, Jinhyuk," dijo Seungyoun. Lo palmeó firmemente en el hombro. "¿Vas a volver al trabajo entonces?"

"Sí," dijo aturdido. "Voy a volver al trabajo."

_Me van a matar. Me matarán y me venderán por partes como un auto robado._

Jinhyuk se separó de Seungyoun y Yuvin y caminó cautelosamente hacia la cafetería. Sus brazos y piernas estaban rígidos, y estaba seguro de que si tenía que correr, se rompería como una ramita. En la cafetería estaría a salvo. Había cámaras allí. No podían secuestrarlo frente a las cámaras si eran buenos en su trabajo y además, probablemente era al menos un poco más rápido que Dongpyo. Nunca les dejaría llevarse a Jinwoo.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba libre de ellos, corrió. Entró a la cafetería, cerró la puerta de un portazo, presionó la espalda contra el cristal e intentó recuperar el aliento.

"Oh, estás de vuelta," dijo Jinwoo.

Jinhyuk abrió los ojos a una habitación llena de clientes que le devolvieron la mirada. Él sonrió torpemente y regresó detrás del mostrador para ayudar a ponerse al día con las órdenes.

"Vinieron muchos clientes después de que te fuiste," regañó Dongpyo. "El hecho de que seas nuestro senior, no significa que puedas dejarnos así."

"Lo sé. Lo sé," dijo él, exasperado. "Fue una emergencia."

"Mhm," dijo Dongpyo, no muy interesado. "De todos modos, alguien vino a verte."

"¿A verme? ¿Quién?"

"¿Cómo debería saberlo?"

"¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?"

"No me acuerdo".

La boca de Jinhyuk se adelgazó. "Bueno, ¿cómo se veía?"

"Tampoco lo recuerdo," dijo Dongpyo recogiendo una bandeja y dirigiéndose a una mesa vacía para limpiarla. Jinhyuk casi tomó un pastel y se lo arrojó. Casi.

_No puedo creer que mi única opción que no sea ser asesinado por mis compañeros de cuarto que trafican de órganos es esconderme en esta cafetería con Cosa Uno y Cosa Dos de El Gato del Sombrero Mágico._

Jinhyuk quería acurrucarse detrás del mostrador y esconderse, olvidando que se enfrentó a cosas mucho más terribles solo un par de días antes. De hecho, estaba tan desesperado por creer que su vida era completamente normal de nuevo, que dealguna manera logró distorsionar todos los signos obvios frente a él y no ver lo que estaba justo debajo de su nariz.

"Tenemos un problema," dijo Seungyoun mientras colocaba la nevera en el mostrador.

Cuando regresaron a su departamento, Seungwoo estaba limpiando frenéticamente el desastre que Byungchan y Yuvin habían hecho en la cocina la noche anterior. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y el pelo pegado en todas las direcciones. Su líder tranquilo y sereno estaba prácticamente rabioso y Seungyoun consideró que tal vez ahora no era el mejor momento.

"¿Qué pasó?" Dijo Seungwoo. La forma en que sostenía el cepillo de fregar puso nervioso a Seungyoun. _¿Puedes ser empalado por uno de esos? ¿Es lo suficientemente fuerte? Podría si está lo suficientemente enojado. ¿Está enojado? Se ve enojado._

"Tal vez debería esperar..."

"¿Qué hiciste?"

Seungyoun dio un paso atrás. Levantó las manos y sonrió brillantemente. "¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¡No hice nada! Por favor, deja eso."

Seungwoo caminó hacia él, apretando el cepillo de fregar. Lo apoyó contra la pared y sostuvo las cerdas contra su cuello, con espuma fría goteando por su clavícula.

"Me encanta la tensión que tenemos aquí ahora mismo. De verdad, es genial, pero... "

Seungwoo empujó las cerdas, no estaba de humor para bromas.

"¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! Jinhyuk,” comenzó.

"¿Qué pasa con Jinhyuk?"

Seungyoun tragó, preocupado por la combinación letal de la capacidad de Seungwoo con herramientas de limpieza mezcladas con su inexplicable fijación en el humano.

"¡Él está bien! ¡Probablemente esté limpiando una chimenea o lo que sea que haga! Él solo-" se aclaró la garganta. Su camisa ahora estaba empapada en agua jabonosa. "Puede habernos visto en el hospital..."

_"¿Qué?"_

"¡Fue un accidente! ¡Lo juramos!" Seungyoun suplicó.

Yuvin, que hasta entonces estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo para no salvar a Seungyoun de la ira de su líder, finalmente intervino. "¡Lo fue! ¡Después de que obtuvimos el corazón, él apareció!"

"Entonces lo sabe," dijo Seungwoo, cansado.

Esta era su oportunidad de aclarar las cosas y evitar que Seungwoo los matara a ambos.

"¡No!" Dijo Seungyoun, ganándose una mirada de confusión. "¡Es incluso mejor! Él piensa que somos traficantes de órganos."

"Traficantes...de órganos..." Seungwoo parpadeó. "Él piensa que lo robaron... para venderlo..."

"¡Si! ¡Incluso amenazó con llamar a la policía!" Seungyoun chilló, aprovechando esta oportunidad para demostrar que no la había cagado tanto como pensaba su líder.

Seungwoo resopló. Comenzó a reír hasta que no pudo respirar, lo que hizo que Seungyoun y Yuvin se rieran con él. _¡Lo ves! ¡Te dije que no hay nada de qué preocuparse!_ Seungwoo se rió hasta que se quedó sin aliento. "Ustedes idiotas," dijo, agarrando el mostrador.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Creen que volverá después de eso?" Se enderezó la espalda, un misterioso crujido provino de su columna vertebral. "¿Sabes lo difícil que será encontrar otro humano? ¿Con un trabajo?"

Seungyoun ladeó la cabeza. No había pensado en eso. Probablemente podrían encontrar uno, ¿verdad? En estos días había muchos humanos buscando compañeros de cuarto. Seungwoo lo fulminó con la mirada, capaz de leer los pensamientos en su rostro. "Él regresará. Firmó un contrato..."

Seungwoo frunció el ceño. Seungyoun miró hacia otro lado y se mordió un trozo de piel seca en el labio.

"¡Volverá!" Dijo de nuevo, no tan seguro de sí mismo.

"Si no lo hace, ustedes dos tendrán que encontrar su reemplazo."

"¿Qué está pasando, muchachos?" Byungchan salió de la habitación de Seungyoun, con los ojos somnolientos de una larga siesta. Primero miró a Seungwoo y luego a Seungyoun y Yuvin. "Pensándolo bien, volveré más tarde."

"Te quedas," dijo Seungwoo. Byungchan se congeló. "Seungyoun y Yuvin perdieron a nuestro compañero de cuarto."

"¡No!" Byungchan gritó. “¡Me gustaba ese! ¡Era tan asustadizo!"

Los cuatro se quedaron allí en silencio. Seungyoun quería hacer algún tipo de broma para romper la tensión, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta. Yuvin estaba siendo inútilmente callado y deseó poder hablar en su lugar.

Fue Byungchan quien rompió el silencio.

"Podemos arreglar esto, ¿verdad?"

Jinhyuk tenía mucho en mente.

Primero fue el apartamento 211 a la izquierda. Luego fue un corazón en una caja. Y luego fue un visitante misterioso sin rostro y sin nombre. Si tenía sus prioridades juntas, las cosas de la sombra deberían haber estado en primer lugar, pero él era solo humano, por lo que, por supuesto, el invitado desconocido era lo que realmente lo estaba molestando.

Nadie había venido a su trabajo antes para verlo.

Mientras estaba ocupado preocupándose por quién podría ser, arruinó múltiples pedidos y mereció cada queja que recibió. Se suponía que debía entrenar a Dongpyo y Jinwoo esta semana, pero se las habían arreglado para descubrir cómo funcionaban todo por sí mismos hasta un grado casi extraño.

Jinhyuk colgaba sobre el mostrador, sin energía, tanto mental como física.

"Hey," dijo Jinwoo. "Parece que necesitas un estímulo."

Jinhyuk tomó la taza de café con gratitud. Lo probó y aunque había demasiada azúcar, Jinwoo hizo un buen trabajo. "Gracias."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Me están pasando muchas cosas últimamente."

Al final de su turno, Jinhyuk dejó el trabajo en la niebla. Subió a su tren en la niebla. Subió a su autobús en la niebla y sacó su mapa dibujado a mano en la niebla. Entró en su apartamento en la niebla y se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos muy confundidos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Seungwoo preguntó.

"Vivo aquí," preguntó Jinhyuk, sorprendido. "¿No es así?"

Sus compañeros de cuarto estaban congelados. Jinhyuk parpadeó.

"¿Verdad?"

"¡Verdad!" 

Jinhyuk rió nerviosamente. Era la primera vez que volvía a casa sin algún tipo de crisis, por lo que probablemente no estaban acostumbrados a que alguien entrara por la puerta principal mientras estaban allí juntos.

Los compañeros de cuarto se reunieron alrededor de un plato de carne y su estómago gruñó. Extendió la mano para tomar un bocado y fue detenido por un coro de "no".

"¿Qué pasa?" Su estómago se hundió, sintiéndose excluido nuevamente.

Pudo ver que la cara de Seungwoo se retorcía con algo que decir, pero antes de que pudiera arrojar una excusa, Jinhyuk vio el refrigerador abierto y vacío con un charco de sangre en el fondo.

"Oh, Dios mío," dijo. "¡Oh Dios mío!"

"Jinhyuk, cálmate," Seungwoo trató de calmarlo con suaves movimientos.

Se giró para correr, pero Seungyoun estaba allí primero, de espaldas a la puerta. "Espera."

Jinhyuk retrocedió, como un animal asustado. Su espalda golpeó algo suave y cálido. Yuvin lo estabilizó. "Whoa, cuidado."

Gritó y se derrumbó en el suelo. "¡Por favor no me lastimen! ¡Por favor no! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No se lo diré a nadie, lo juro!"

"¿No ibas a llamarnos a la policía antes?" Seungyoun se agachó.

"¡No quise decir eso! ¡Lo juro! ¡No lo haría!"

"Jinhyuk," Seungwoo se agachó a su lado para tratar de calmarlo. El mundo giró y se oscureció, y lo último que Jinhyuk recordó fue su cabeza golpeando el piso de madera. "¿Jinhyuk? _¿Jinhyuk?_ "

Se despertó en el sofá de su departamento, envuelto firmemente en una manta. Tener los brazos apretados a los costados se había convertido en una sensación familiar en su nuevo hogar.

"¿Que pasó?" Dijo aturdido. Cuando abrió los ojos, sus compañeros de cuarto estaban allí mirándolo. El pánico llegó. "¿Qué me hicieron?"

"No te hicimos nada," dijo Seungwoo, ofendido. " Te desmayaste. Y probablemente seas la primera persona en el mundo en desmayarse mientras está acostada."

"¿Me vas a matar?" Le preguntó a Seungwoo, sosteniendo su mirada para que no pudiera mentirle.

"Nunca he matado a nadie," dijo en voz baja. Le dio unas palmaditas a la manta de Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk se sintió cómodo a pesar de que cada nervio de su cuerpo le decía que corriera por su vida.

Seungwoo miró por encima del hombro a los demás.

"¿Tenemos que irnos?" Byungchan se quejó.

"No," dijo Jinhyuk débilmente. "Es su apartamento."

Soltó un suspiro cansado.

La habitación estaba en silencio y todo lo que Jinhyuk podía escuchar era el sonido de su propia respiración. Como no podía liberarse, se quedó así, envuelto en el burrito de seguridad de Seungyoun. Seungwoo se agachó junto a él.

"Sé lo que son," dijo, cansado y derrotado.

"Dilo," dijo Seungwoo, con la voz atrapada en su garganta, todo lo que había trabajado tan duro para ocultar desentrañando ante él.

"Caníbales."

La habitación quedó en silencio de nuevo. La sangre de Jinhyuk se congeló cuando la verdad innegable se derramó de sus labios. Todo finalmente salió a la luz. Ahora lo entendía.

Seungyoun hizo un ruido fuerte y frustrado. "¡¿De Verdad?! ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!"

 _"Seungyoun..."_ Seungwoo dijo entre dientes.

"¡¿Caníbales?! ¡¿Puedes ser peor para adivinar cosas?!”

Byungchan trató de cubrirse la boca, pero nada pudo evitar que desatara sus palabras y emociones.

"¡Ghouls! Somos ghouls! ¡Waaaaa, esto es muy frustrante! ¡De verdad!"

La mandíbula de Jinhyuk se abrió. Seungwoo puso su frente en el sofá. Yuvin se quedó allí sin palabras. Seungyoun se inclinó, con las manos sobre las rodillas.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Byungchan preguntó.

"Sí," dijo, doblado. "Mucho mejor."

"Hey, chicos, tenemos esa cosa..." dijo Yuvin.

"¡Ah! ¡Esa cosa!" Byungchan intervino.

"No," dijo Seungwoo, pero los otros tres se habían ido antes de que pudiera detenerlos.

Jinhyuk se recostó en silencio, Seungwoo en el suelo junto a él, de espaldas al sofá. Pasaron minutos sin que ninguno de ellos dijera nada.

"Tengo una pregunta," dijo Jinhyuk, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Qué?"

"Y no puedes mentirme."

"No es como si fuera por la ida diciendo mentiras," dijo Seungwoo, molesto. "Sabes, esta narrativa que tienes de mí realmente hiere mis sentimientos y solo estoy tratando de evitar que todo se desmorone."

Jinhyuk movió la manta sobre su cabeza. "Lo siento."

"¿Cuál es tu pregunta?"

"¿Qué es un ghoul?" Preguntó, amortiguado debajo de la manta.

Seungwoo dejó escapar un suspiro. Jinhyuk esperó pacientemente mientras reunía sus pensamientos. "Somos simplemente un tipo diferente de personas. Es difícil de explicar."

"¿Comes personas?"

"Si."

"¿Me vas a comer?"

"Probablemente no."

En lugar de sentir miedo, se sintió consolado. Un sí habría sido aterrador, pero un plano no habría sido sospechoso. Podría quedarse con probablemente no.

"¿Me voy a convertir en un ghoul ahora que vivo aquí?"

"Lo dudo," dijo con sinceridad.

"¿Cómo es que ustedes...?"

"No lo recuerdo."

"Oh..." se demoró. "¿Puedes ayudarme a levantarme?"

"No," dijo Seungwoo, cansado.

"Está bien," Jinhyuk respiró en la manta.

Seungwoo se levantó y se subió al sofá, deslizando su regazo debajo de la cabeza de Jinhyuk. El corazón de Jinhyuk dio un vuelco sin ninguna razón concebible.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"En caso de que tengas otra crisis, no tengo la energía para enfrentar a nadie hoy," dijo Seungwoo, drenado. Encendió la televisión y puso una película sin ninguna escena de miedo. Jinhyuk se relajó al escuchar una canción familiar sobre la construcción de un muñeco de nieve de su película favorita que estaba seguro de que nunca mencionó antes.

Sacó la cabeza de la manta para mirar mientras simulaba que el gesto de su compañero de cuarto no lo había asustado tanto como todo lo demás esa semana.

Honestamente, se estaba volviendo bastante insensible con respecto a su espacio vital sobrenatural. No era tan malo: solo algunas personas de las sombras, algunas cucarachas devoradoras de hombres, una serpiente llamada Calabaza y algunos ghouls como compañeros de habitación que a pesar de sus muchas excentricidades eran, en general, buenos tipos.

Sus ojos se volvieron pesados cuando el peso del estrés se extendió sobre él y antes de quedarse dormido, pensó que al menos no podría empeorar.

Seungwoo sintió que el rígido bulto humano se aflojaba en su regazo. Preocupado por que se haya desmayado nuevamente, casi sacudió a Jinhyuk para asegurarse, pero luego escuchó el ligero zumbido de los ronquidos. Probablemente estaba bien si estaba roncando.

Aprovechó la tranquilidad para relajarse. Su plan había sido encontrar a un humano con un trabajo, esconder todos sus secretos del humano y esperar al humano hasta que muriera de vejez.

En cambio, Jinhyuk había logrado tropezar con todas las posibles malas situaciones en las que podía meterse en menos de una semana, pero lo estaba tomando bien, considerando todo.

Si Seungyoun no hubiera reaccionado, probablemente podrían haber logrado al menos otro día con el notable talento natural de Jinhyuk de negar y malinterpretar lo que estaba frente a él.

Seungwoo tarareaba junto con la banda sonora para sí mismo y antes de darse cuenta, se quedó dormido también.

Abrió los ojos a sus tres compañeros de cuarto de pie frente a la televisión, abiertamente juzgándolo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Yuvin preguntó.

"Shh," dijo Seungwoo. "No lo despiertes."

Jinhyuk roncaba y se retorcía.

Hizo un gesto hacia él para enfatizar.

"¿Cómo lo manejó?" Susurró Seungyoun, culpable.

"Bastante bien," respondió Seungwoo. "Creo que va a tener un colapso mental en cualquier momento."

Los otros tres asintieron. Los humanos hacían eso. Lo habían visto muchas veces en la televisión.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Yuvin susurró. "¿Puede quedarse?"

"No veo por qué no," dijo Seungwoo. Acarició el bulto con cariño.

"¡Yay!" Byungchan susurró con entusiasmo.

Jinhyuk se agitó. Seungwoo los avivó a todos antes de que despertara rodeado. El capullo de Jinhyuk se movió y se asentó como si se estuviera acurrucando con su compañero de cuarto. Seungwoo parpadeó sorprendido. Seungyoun tuvo que contener la risa.

"Amo a tu nuevo gato," bromeó Seungyoun.

"Sí, gracias," susurró Seungwoo bruscamente.

Ya no tenía idea de lo que se suponía que debía hacer al respecto, pero mantener la calma de todos era un buen comienzo. Evitar que el humano se volviera loco era aún mejor.

Jinhyuk no había dormido bien en meses. Ni siquiera era por el nuevo lugar considerando lo mal que habían estado las cosas en el otro, al que no podía obligarse a volver para recuperar el resto de sus cosas.

Y luego había tenido pesadillas en el nuevo departamento. Pesadillas completamente razonables. Pero estaba agotado, no obstante. Así que el sueño en el que cayó después del trabajo fue como una especie de evento divino que tuvo que haber sido una recompensa para que no se fuera del todo.

Se sentía cálido. Tan cálido que sudaba profusamente. Se movió incómodo, susurrándose para despertarse. Estaba envuelto en una gruesa colcha tan fuerte que no podía mover los brazos. Su almohada era terrible y grumosa. Incluso huesuda.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado durmiendo en el regazo de Seungwoo toda la noche.

"Lo siento," murmuró. No podía levantarse solo, pero parecía que Seungwoo estaba profundamente dormido. Se dio la vuelta para moverse y pudo apoyar la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la parte superior de los muslos del otro chico. "¿Seungwoo? No puedo levantarme."

No respondió.

"¿Seungwoo? Despierta por favor."

Jinhyuk estaba frustrado. Se dejó caer, esperando despertar a su compañero de cuarto, pero Seungwoo no se movía.

 _Bien entonces_. Se arrojó de lado y rodó del sofá con un fuerte "oof", desenredándose de la manta. Saltó, se estiró y se sonó su cuello rígido. _Supongo que tiene el sueño pesado._

Excepto que algo no estaba bien. La cara de Seungwoo estaba drenada de un gris pálido y sus labios eran de un púrpura oscuro.

"¿Seungwoo?" Le palmeó la mejilla. Era frío al tacto y su piel estaba flácida y... sin vida. _Oh Dios._

 _"¡Chicos!"_ Gritó y corrió hacia la parte trasera del departamento. "¡Ayuda! ¡Algo anda mal!"

Byungchan no se encontraba por ninguna parte, Yuvin no estaba en su armario y cuando Jinhyuk golpeó la puerta de Seungyoun, nadie respondió.

"¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude!" Gritó, pero el apartamento estaba vacío, excepto por dos de ellos y no había forma de que pudiera llamar a una ambulancia.

Jinhyuk regresó corriendo a Seungwoo. Lo sacudió y le suplicó que despertara, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La cabeza de Seungwoo se sacudió de un lado a otro cuando Jinhyuk se sacudió pero rodó hacia un lado cuando lo volvió a dejar. _No puede estar muerto..._

Jinhyuk dio un paso atrás y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Tenía que pensar. Fue ntonces cuando miró por detrás del sofá hacia la cocina y vio el plato de carne con una sola porción intacta restante. Tragó saliva.

Se apresuró a correr con adrenalina e instinto. Agarró la porción con la mano y sintió nauseas. _Oh, esto es asqueroso._ Pero no había tiempo para asquearse. Tenía que hacer algo. Fingió que las rodajas de corazón humano metidas dentro de las yemas de sus dedos eran solo órganos de vaca. _Como el gopchang._

Corrió de regreso a Seungwoo. Abrió sus labios con la mano libre y metió los trozos de corazón dentro. No pasó nada.

Movió la mandíbula de Seungwoo con sus manos, manchando sangre por su barbilla.

"¡Come!" Dijo, su voz temblando. "¡Mastica, mastica, mastica!"

Después de suplicar y forzar manualmente el cuerpo sin vida de Seungwoo a comer, su mandíbula se torció y se movió por sí sola. La cabeza de Seungwoo se inclinó y masticó el bocado de carne humana que Jinhyuk había metido dentro.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y su pecho se elevó mientras respiraba por primera vez.

"Oh, gracias a Dios," Jinhyuk cayó de rodillas. Se agarró el pecho.

"¿Morí?" Dijo Seungwoo con voz ronca.

"Sí," chilló. “Estabas- no estabas vivo. Súper muerto."

Seungwoo se tumbó en el sofá. Levantó la mano para encontrar su propio pulso en el cuello y suspiró aliviado.

"Gracias," dijo.

"¿Así que comes gente..?" dijo Jinhyuk con un sentimiento de resolución dentro de él que reemplazó sus temores. "¿Para permanecer vivo?"

"Si."

Jinhyuk vio a Seungwoo recuperarse. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero podía ver la vida extenderse desde su boca hasta sus piernas.

Una vez que Seungwoo pudo sentarse, preguntó: "¿Puedes vivir con esto?"

"Creo que sí," dijo Jinhyuk, sin saber cómo podría hacerlo, pero tenía la sensación de que sería mejor que ver morir a Seungwoo. De nuevo.

Seungwoo volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta para estar solo. Jinhyuk no estaba seguro de si debería volver a la suya o si podría quedarse en la sala de estar por un tiempo.

Finalmente, los otros llegaron a casa, pero no pudo obligarse a contarles lo que había sucedido. Tenía la sensación de que Seungwoo no querría que lo hiciera.

Byungchan y Yuvin jugaron videojuegos durante el resto de la noche, pero esta vez solo se sentó en el sofá y fingió mirar con demasiado en mente para jugar o concentrarse en la pantalla.

Seungyoun vino y recogió su manta del suelo. Miró a Jinhyuk sospechosamente. Él hizo una expresión de disculpa y echó un vistazo a la habitación de Seungwoo. Seungyoun asintió y silenciosamente entró, cerrando la puerta de Seungwoo detrás de él sin llamar la atención de Byungchan o Yuvin.

_Bien, necesita a alguien que lo cuide._


	6. Compañeros de cuarto normales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhyuk, Byungchan y Yuvin tienen un día sorprendentemente normal juntos. Mas o menos.

Con la combinación de todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, Jinhyuk nunca pensó que hubiera podido dormir. Dio vueltas y agradeció que el día siguiente fuera un día libre porque su cuerpo no cedería. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que iba a pasar el día lo más lejos posible de su extraño apartamento y sus compañeros de cuarto como sea posible. Solo esperaba que Seungwoo estuviera bien.

Enterró la cara en la almohada y se obligó a dormir y olvidarse de lo que había visto y de lo que estaba dispuesto a apartar la vista.

A la mañana siguiente, su cama se sentía suave y cálida. Con los ojos cerrados, se estiró y dejó escapar un ruido satisfecho que solo se hacía después de finalmente sentirse bien descansado.

"¡Buenos días!"

Los ojos de Jinhyuk se abrieron de golpe a dos pares que le devolvieron la mirada. Saltó hacia atrás en su cama, sobresaltado, pero contuvo un grito. Estaba mejorando en eso. "¡Oh! ¡Me asustaste!"

Byungchan estaba acostado a su lado, apoyado sobre su codo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Cómo has dormido?" Byungchan preguntó, su voz goteaba con un encanto juguetón.

"Bien... supongo..." Jinhyuk dijo, deslizándose para hacer un espacio razonable entre ellos. "¿Qué haces?"

"Debes haber tenido algunos sueños interesantes," dijo Byungchan con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Qué quieres decir? No tuve ningún sue- "

"¡Seungwoooo, Seungwoooooo!" Byungchan gritó de manera burlona.

Jinhyuk extendió la mano y le cubrió la boca con los ojos muy abiertos de horror. "SHH!"

Byungchan se rió detrás de su mano. La puerta del armario se abrió y un adormilado Yuvin asomó la cabeza, con el pelo erizado en todas las direcciones. "Ha estado haciendo eso desde que llegó aquí."

"¡No es cierto!" Jinhyuk protestó, su rostro se volvió un traicionero tono rojo. "¡Cállate!"

Jinhyuk se dejó caer sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. Si este fuera un mal sueño, simplemente se despertaría de nuevo y comenzaría de nuevo. No había manera de que hubiera estado hablando dormido sobre Seungwoo, o que Byungchan estuviera en su cama, o que Yuvin pudiera despertarse tan fácilmente. Esto es solo un sueño estúpido.

Byungchan se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Jinhyuk abrió uno de sus ojos y miró a la persona que definitivamente no era real y definitivamente era solo un sueño. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Shhh," dijo Byungchan. "Estoy ocupado."

"¿¿Ocupado??"

"Mhm," dijo, poniéndose cómodo. “Tienes la mejor cama del apartamento. Creo que voy a usar esta por un tiempo. La puerta de Seungwoo estuvo cerrada toda la noche y el sofá me lastima el cuello."

"El sofá no era tan malo," consideró Jinhyuk.

"Es porque tu cuerpo es muy largo."

"¿Qué pasa con la habitación de Seungyoun?"

"¿Has estado allí?"

"No…"

"Exactamente."

Yuvin salió y se sentó en el borde de la cama a los pies de Jinhyuk. Se estiró y se sonó el cuello en ambas direcciones. Jinhyuk no estaba acostumbrado a nada de esto. ¿Por qué estaban actuando tan cómodos con él?

Byungchan descansó sobre su pecho por un tiempo, casi durmiendo. Yuvin miró hacia el espacio mientras su cuerpo despertaba un nervio a la vez. Jinhyuk yacía allí, sin saber qué se suponía que debía hacer. Sin embargo, algo le molestaba.

"¿La puerta de Seungwoo estuvo cerrada toda la noche?"

"Lo ves," Byungchan se acurrucó. "Ni siquiera estás tratando de ocultarlo."

Jinhyuk casi lo arrojó, pero en su lugar trató de mantener la calma.

"Badadoom, badadoom, badadoom."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, confundido.

"Así es como suena tu corazón ahora."

Jinhyuk trató de alejarse, pero el brazo de Byungchan tenía un agarre de hierro alrededor de sus costillas.

"Solo estoy bromeando," dijo. "Creo que estaba molesto."

"¿Dijo sobre qué?"

"Nop. No ha hablado con nadie."

Pero Jinhyuk sabía lo que podría haberlo molestado tanto y sabía que Seungyoun había ido allí con él. Se preguntó si todavía estaba en la habitación de Seungwoo. ¿Estaba cuidando de él? ¿Seungwoo estaba bien? ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho a los demás? Y luego se dio cuenta de que la única razón por la que Seungyoun sabía que Seungwoo había muerto en primer lugar, era porque Jinhyuk se lo había dicho. Seungwoo probablemente tampoco había querido que Seungyoun lo supiera.

Byungchan se durmió rápidamente sobre su pecho. Yuvin ofreció un encogimiento de hombros de disculpa y salió de la habitación para ducharse, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Él acarició el cabello de Byungchan. Al menos alguien no tenía preocupaciones.

Mientras su mente vagaba, sintió algo frío y claramente húmedo en su pecho.

"¿Byungchan?"

El ghoul dormido no respondió. Él suspiró. Asqueroso. Se movió debajo de él, con la camisa saturada de baba. Byungchan rodó sobre su almohada y se cubrió con la manta. Jinhyuk resopló. No puedo creer esto.

Yuvin todavía estaba en el baño, así que Jinhyuk optó por conseguir algo de comer.

La puerta de Seungwoo estaba cerrada herméticamente. Quería golpearla y ver como estaba, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ni siquiera se conocían tan bien. No era su lugar. Al menos eso es lo que se decía a sí mismo para mantener la distancia.

Abrió el refrigerador y apreció la clara división de la comida, todos sus contenedores cuidadosamente apilados y etiquetados. No personas. Los otros contenedores empujados hacia el lado izquierdo eran definitivamente personas o restos de ellas. Su estómago se revolvió. Tal vez solo verduras hoy.

Yuvin salió y se sentó frente a él, con el cabello empapado pero más o menos despierto. "¿Qué estás comiendo?"

"Solo los acompañamientos que hicieron," dijo agradecido. "¿Quieres algo?"

Yuvin examinó los platos y pensó en ello. "¿Te importa?"

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! No sabía que ustedes comían... plantas."

"Nos alimentamos ayer, así que estoy bien para un poco de eso," dijo Yuvin, levantándose para agarrar un tazón. Lo llenó con arroz y varias guarniciones y lo mezcló. "Wow, es bueno comer comida normal por una vez."

Jinhyuk se aclaró la garganta. "¿A qué sabe la gente?"

"Es un sabor un poco fuerte," dijo Yuvin.

Jinhyuk deseó no haber preguntado.

Desayunaron juntos como dos personas normales y humanas. Jinhyuk habló sobre cómo era el trabajo con sus dos pequeños aprendices y Yuvin habló sobre lo que hacían todo el día. Que no era nada. De hecho, si no fuera por la necesidad de salir a buscar comida cada dos días, probablemente nunca tendrían una razón para abandonar el apartamento. Jinhyuk podría simpatizar.

Un somnoliento Byungchan se unió a ellos después de terminar su siesta matutina. Mezcló arroz con pasta de chile sin acercarse a un vegetal.

"¿Quieres que te cocine unos huevos?" Ofreció Jinhyuk.

Byungchan se frotó el ojo. "No, gracias."

Para el resto de la comida, el desayuno fue normal. Demasiado normal. Jinhyuk se sentía incómodo. En cualquier momento, un fantasma podría atravesar la puerta y lanzarles arañas radioactivas. Esperó, escuchando el sonido de su propia respiración, mirando a la puerta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Yuvin dijo, mirando hacia la puerta sospechosamente.

“Esperando,” dijo Jinhyuk, firme.

"¿Qué?" Byungchan preguntó.

"Que pase alguna mierda extraña."

Yuvin dejó escapar un suspiro. "Oh, bien, pensé que íbamos a tener visitas"..

"Me gustan las visitas," reflexionó Byungchan.

Jinhyuk se sacudió a sí mismo. Estaba siendo ridículo. Nada iba a suceder.

Limpió la mesa y luego se fue a duchar y vestirse.

"¿A dónde vas?" Byungchan preguntó.

"Voy a ir al centro. Tal vez haga algunas compras."

"¿Puedo ir?"

“¿Necesitas recoger algo? Puedo conseguírtelo,” ofreció, sin saber por qué Byungchan posiblemente querría ir a algún lado con él.

"Solo quería ir," se encogió de hombros. "Pero si no quieres que lo haga, está bien, supongo."

"¡No! ¡No, solo iba a ahorrarte un viaje! Puedes venir, por supuesto."

Byungchan se iluminó, sus hoyuelos característicos brillaban. "Sabía que dirías que sí."

"¿Puedo ir?" Yuvin preguntó. Jinhyuk nunca imaginó que abandonaría voluntariamente la comodidad de su armario, pero ¿por qué no? Tres era mejor que uno.

"¡Si quieres! Esperaré a que se vistan entonces."

A Byungchan y Yuvin no les gustaba viajar en el tren. Al final resultó que, Yuvin y Seungyoun generalmente hacían los viajes a la ciudad y Byungchan se quedaba en casa con Seungwoo en su mayor parte. Yuvin sabía en lo que se estaban metiendo, pero Byungchan, a pesar de su emoción al ver la estación, sufría de mareos.

Fue un viaje largo con la promesa de nunca más viajar en tren y Jinhyuk sintió pena por ellos. Ser un ghoul debe ser difícil. Fue entonces cuando tuvo la idea de a dónde tenía que ir: la biblioteca.

Una vez que estuvieron en la vecindad general, anunció que tenía que ir a buscar un libro. Según sus reacciones, parecía que los ghouls no estaban demasiado entusiasmados con la idea de los libros, pero los dos estaban muy entusiasmados con la galería al otro lado de la calle.

"Iré a buscarlos cuando encuentre lo que estoy buscando", dijo. Se giró hacia Yuvin. "No lo dejes cruzar la calle solo. Si tiene hambre, aquí hay dinero para bocadillos."

Yuvin lo miró y parpadeó.

¿Qué?

Yuvin se encogió de hombros y guardó el dinero. Se separaron y Jinhyuk respiró hondo. Ahora puedo obtener algunas respuestas.

Una cosa era preguntar directamente, pero tenía la sensación de que no iba a obtener información de Seungwoo por un tiempo. Todavía tenía que acercarse a Yuvin y Seungyoun y no estaba seguro de que Byungchan supiera nada. Pero, de nuevo, Byungchan podría haber sabido todo lo que había que saber, pero aún así quería descubrir lo qué podía independientemente. La biblioteca era el único lugar en que podía pasar.

Entró y se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo o de lo que se suponía que estaba buscando. El lugar era enorme y ni siquiera sabía si había un estante de "mis compañeros de cuarto son espeluznantes" en la sección de autoayuda.

Se acercó a la recepción, sintiéndose tímido y un poco avergonzado. "Disculpe."

Una bibliotecaria de aspecto cálido levantó la vista de la computadora en la que estaba trabajando y sonrió con un par de anteojos colocados en la punta de su nariz. "¿Sí, puedo ayudarte?"

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más estuviera al alcance del oído. Bajó la voz, "Necesito encontrar un libro."

"Sí," dijo ella, expectante.

Él parpadeó.

"¡Ah, cierto!" Se rió entre dientes, aún nervioso. "Esta es una biblioteca."

Ella sonrió. "Sí lo es. ¿Qué tipo de libro estas buscando?"

Pensó por un momento, su boca girando de una dirección a otra. "Ahhhh..."

"¿Cuál es el tema?"

"Ghouls," espetó. "Como fantasmas y esas cosas."

“Hmm, tenemos una sección en el tercer piso de criaturas y fenómenos sobrenaturales. ¿Te gustaría comenzar allí?"

"¡Si!" Dijo, más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Un par de estudiantes cercanos lo fulminaron con la mirada. Se inclinó disculpándose. "Quiero decir, sí, creo que sí."

"Cuando subas al tercer piso, gira a la izquierda y la sección se encuentra en el último estante al final después de los libros sobre encuentros con extraterrestres en Norte América."

"Genial," parpadeó. "Si, gracias."

"¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrarlo?"

"No," dijo. "Si no puedo encontrarlos, volveré a bajar."

¿Cuántos extraterrestres van a Norteamérica para que haya más de un libro? Mierda, ¿los extraterrestres también son reales? Sacudió la cabeza. Ese era el problema de otra persona. Él tenía el suyo y lo esperaba en una sala de juegos. Debería haberles dado dinero para los juegos. Se chasqueó la lengua. Tendría que hacerlo rápido antes de que se aburrieran y escaparan.

Había algo inquietante en las bibliotecas. Era algo que notó cuando estaba en la escuela que tenían esta energía sobre ellas, donde el tiempo dejaba de moverse al igual que en los hospitales o paradas de autobuses abandonadas. Se estremeció y de repente sintió que tenía que orinar. Detente.

Tomó el elevador hasta el tercer piso y saltó sobre sus pies mientras lo movía hacia arriba, zumbando alegremente al pasar el segundo piso. El elevador de la casa no sonaba, y no había nada alegre al respecto. Seungwoo no era un muy buen dueño del edificio. Al menos el alquiler era barato.

Giró a la izquierda en el tercer piso y después de algunas conjeturas, encontró la sección que la bibliotecaria le había dirigido. Mucho parecía estar basado en películas y mitología, pero sus dedos rozaron el lomo de un viejo tomo encuadernado en cuero encajado entre otros dos libros que parecían más un grimorio que una enciclopedia. La guía de campo de Lee para lo sobrenatural. Su mano tomó el siguiente libro que tenía imágenes y una portada brillante y limpia.

Hojeó el libro menos intimidante y suspiró. Eso no iba a funcionar. Lo colocó nuevamente en el lugar que lo descubrió y agarró el tomo. Se sentía frió en su mano y el fondo se pegaba al estante como si alguien hubiera derramado algo azucarado debajo.

Llevó el libro a una mesa cercana. Cuando retiró la tapa, un olor acre surgió de las páginas. Sintió nauseas. Oh Dios. Era un hedor familiar, pero uno que no podía ubicar.

Pasó el dedo por el índice. Ghouls... ghouls... ghouls... ¡Ah! Encontró el número de página del capítulo sobre ghouls entre fantasmas y duendes.

El texto era antiguo y parecía hecho en una imprenta de tipo antiguo. ¿Debería usar guantes? Estaba feliz de que no estuviera escrito a mano o en hanja.

Escaneó las páginas, incapaz de concentrarse por completo, pero pudo extraer información extremadamente valiosa.

Los ghouls, como se los conoce comúnmente, son criaturas sobrenaturales no muertas que se alimentan de carne humana para sobrevivir. Los ghouls generalmente no son agresivos a menos que estén amenazados o en peligro.

Los ghouls no matan por comida, pero son reconocibles como los carroñeros del mundo sobrenatural, más similares a los cuervos y los buitres que sus contrapartes inhumanas. (Ver: zombies.) Históricamente se sabe que son ladrones de tumbas.

Se cree que los ghouls son nocturnos debido a sus horarios de caza, pero esto no ha sido confirmado científicamente.

Los ghouls deben mantener un horario de alimentación riguroso. Si un ghoul pasa demasiado tiempo sin consumir carne humana, puede volverse inquieto, agitado o salvaje como efecto secundario de una afección comúnmente conocida como "Podredumbre Cerebral".

La Podredumbre Cerebral ocurre naturalmente en los ghoul entre las comidas, pero, si no se trata, puede ser fatal. Si la actividad cerebral cesa y el ghoul no consume carne humana dentro de las 24 horas posteriores a la muerte, la criatura resucitará rabiosa y viciosa, imitando el comportamiento del zombi común.

Jinhyuk tragó. No conocía bien a Seungwoo, pero se sentía desconsolado por él. Estaba tan ocupado preocupándose por él, que casi se había dejado pudrir. Ahora entendía por qué había querido estar solo. Debe haber sido una carga, cuidar a los demás y asegurarse de que todos comieran como se suponía que debían hacerlo.

Continuó leyendo.

El origen de los ghouls es desconocido. Muchos creen que siempre han existido como un ser humanoide separado junto a la humanidad, pero algunos expertos han sugerido que los ghouls alguna vez fueron humanos. Estos expertos especulan que los ghouls eran humanos que, al morir, estaban tan consumidos por su propia codicia que estaban condenados a sobrevivir de la carne de otros humanos hasta el final de los tiempos. Aunque, debe tenerse en cuenta, no hay registro de que ningún experto o humano conocido ha hablado con un ghoul y por lo tanto, todas las teorías e historias se basan en mitos y especulaciones. En este momento, solo sus dietas han sido ampliamente investigadas.

Así que eso era todo entonces. Los ghouls comían personas y nadie sabía cómo llegaron a ser de esa manera. Jinhyuk apoyó la cabeza en el libro y suspiró. Estaba exhausto y agotado y nunca quería volver a leer sobre un ghoul.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Yuvin preguntó.

Jinhyuk saltó y cerró el libro lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡Nada!"

"Ah, eso no se parece a nada," Byungchan lo agarró. "¿Que es esto? La guía de campo de Lee para lo sobrenatural. ¿Por qué?"

"Solo estoy...leyendo."

Byungchan frunció el ceño, un destello de ira en sus ojos que Jinhyuk nunca había visto antes. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Nada, yo-", trató de explicar.

Byungchan abrió el libro, presumiblemente a la sección sobre ellos. Suspiró. “Odio estas cosas. Hablan de nosotros como si fuéramos un experimento científico. Si tienes una pregunta, solo pregunta."

Yuvin le quitó el libro y lo cerró. "Está bien, Byungchan."

"No, no lo está. No vamos a andar a escondidas así. Hemos sido completamente honestos, excepto por la vez que revisé las cosas de Jinhyuk y cuando le ocultamos la carne humana y cuando lo llevamos a la tienda fantasma para comprar comestibles, o cuando..." Se detuvo.

"¿Revisaste mis cosas?" Jinhyuk preguntó, horrorizado.

"¿Esa es la parte que te preocupa?" Yuvin dijo, sorprendido.

Jinhyuk suspiró. Se puso de pie y retiró el libro. “Solo quería encontrar algunas respuestas por mí mismo. No quería que ustedes explicaran cosas que no querían, pero no sabía si era seguro para mí estar allí y con lo que le sucedió a Seungwoo– "

"¿Qué le pasó a Seungwoo?" La cara de Byungchan se oscureció. Jinhyuk dio un paso atrás.

"¡Nada! ¡Él está bien! Solo tuvo un accidente... supongo."

Byungchan dio un paso adelante, un aura protectora a su alrededor que envolvió a Jinhyuk. Sintió un grosor en los pulmones que le hizo toser por aire.

"Okey dokey." Dijo Yuvin, agarrando a Byungchan por el brazo. "No mates al humano, por favor."

"Quiero que me digas lo que le pasó a Seungwoo," dijo Byungchan, sin apartar los ojos de Jinhyuk.

“Seungwoo,” dijo Jinhyuk, tosiendo. "Olvidó comer anoche y él más o menos..."

"¿Más o menos qué?" Los ojos de Byungchan se llenaron de lágrimas. "¿Que pasó?"

"Estaba inconsciente," Jinhyuk intentó relajarse, pero Byungchan palideció. "¡Pero está bien! ¡Hice que comiera! ¡Él está bien!"

Byungchan dio un paso atrás y suspiró aliviado. "¿Está vivo?"

"¡Si! ¡Seungyoun fue a ver cómo estaba!

Byungchan se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla y se fue primero para tomar aire. Jinhyuk no se había dado cuenta de lo cercanos que eran.

"Ah, amigo, eso estuvo cerca," dijo Yuvin. Le dio unas palmaditas a Jinhyuk en el brazo.

"Sí, lo desperté a tiempo para meter el corazón en su boca."

"No, quiero decir, creo que Byungchan casi te mata."

Jinhyuk tragó saliva, una expresión de horror en su rostro.

Jinhyuk y Yuvin volvieron después de Byungchan. Jinhyuk se preocupó de que se hubiera escapado sin ellos, y luego nunca podrían encontrarlo.

"No eres tú," Yuvin intentó animarlo. "Se pone sensible con ese libro."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque nos trata como animales," dijo Yuvin, triste como si también fuera algo que lo persiguiera. "Es la sección de dónde venimos. Nadie quiere que le digan que murieron un día y fueron tan horribles que incluso la muerte no los quiso."

Jinhyuk frunció el ceño para sí mismo. No había pensado mucho en esa parte, pero fueron buenos y amables con él. No habían sido egoístas ni desconsiderados, ni una sola vez. Solo le ocultaron lo que pensaban que tenían que hacer. ¿Cómo podría culparlos cuando se hablaba de ellos como buitres en una vieja y espeluznante guía de campo escrita por los únicos humanos que alguna vez se molestaron en notarlos?

"No debería haberle dicho," dijo Jinhyuk, sobre la condición de Seungwoo.

"Probablemente no," dijo Yuvin. "Pero siempre estará agradecido de que lo hayas hecho. Verás, Seungwoo cree que tiene que cargar con todo y a veces se olvida de cuidarse."

"Y lo que dice el libro... sobre eso... ¿es cierto?"

"No sé," dijo Yuvin, honestamente. "Pero supongo que los expertos lo sabrían."

Jinhyuk lamentaba a Byungchan, pero también a Yuvin. No tenía idea del impacto que iba a tener sobre ellos cuando buscó el libro. Tengo que hacer las paces con ellos.

Cuando se encontraron con Byungchan, estaba vagando por la acera perdido en sus pensamientos. Jinhyuk envolvió su brazo alrededor de su codo como Byungchan le había hecho antes, decidido a devolverle la sonrisa a su compañero de cuarto. Byungchan no sonrió, pero tampoco se desenganchó.

"¡Vamos por algo de comer!" Jinhyuk dijo. "¡Yo invito!"

"No tengo hambre," dijo, cansado.

Jinhyuk miró a Yuvin para respaldarlo.

"Me vendría algo para comer," dijo Yuvin. "Estoy tan hambriento."

“Sí, nos estamos muriendo de hambre. ¡Oye! ¡Mira! ¡Un puesto de corndog!" Jinhyuk dijo, arrastrando a Byungchan con él.

Un niño mordió su corndog y una larga cadena de queso meloso y pegajoso se extendió desde el centro. El estómago de Byungchan gruñó y se chasqueó los labios. El plan de Jinhyuk estaba funcionando.

Compró tres corndogs. Byungchan pareció perdonarlo gracias al poder del queso. Yuvin también parecía estar más relajado que en la biblioteca. Jinhyuk agradeció que no le guardaran rencor. O al menos esperaba que no lo hicieran.

El trío se fue para regresar al departamento 211 a la derecha después de la merienda, pero todos caminaban sobre cáscaras de huevo. La energía burbujeante de Byungchan fue reemplazada por una tormenta aplacada, Yuvin estaba actuando como una fuerza calmante continua y Jinhyuk solo estaba tratando de no reactivar su conversación anterior. Todo lo que quería hacer era regresar a su espeluznante departamento que actuaría como territorio neutral.

No tuvo que molestarse con su mapa con los dos a la cabeza, pero algo era diferente. Estaba mucho más oscuro afuera de lo que debería haber sido, como si ya fuera la hora azul, excepto que todo estaba coloreado de un gris intenso como si estuviera cubierto por una fuerte capa de nubes. No estaba nublado, pero había visto este aspecto en los videojuegos y tal vez incluso un sueño.

Yuvin y Byungchan también lo notaron. Estaban mirando alrededor sospechosamente.

Una ráfaga fría de viento los enfrió a los tres. Se acurrucaron juntos, conscientes de lo expuestos que estaban.

"¿Que está pasando?" Jinhyuk preguntó.

"Shh," Byungchan susurró. "Algo anda mal."

"Esto parece terriblemente familiar," dijo Yuvin en voz baja. "Casi como…"

“El otro lado,” dijo Jinhyuk, congelado.


	7. Demonio en el cielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los cinco compañeros de cuarto enfrentan su primer gran desafío cuando una parte del otro lado sale a jugar.

Seungwoo se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

No era la primera vez que la podredumbre cerebral lo consumía, pero no era algo a lo que uno se acostumbraba. Era peor que cualquier resaca o dolor de cabeza que un humano pudiera experimentar, no es que él recordara exactamente cómo se sentían, pero aún así, era como tener grandes granos de arena incrustados en las grietas de su cerebro mientras la sangre se propagaba lentamente a través de ellos.

Pasó la noche con la cabeza colgando sobre la cama en un bote de basura. Se retorció hasta haber vaciado por completo el contenido de su estómago que tuvo que ser reemplazado inmediatamente para detener el proceso. Seungyoun se sentó al lado de su cama toda la noche con un paño húmedo y una lata de sobras. Seungwoo había llorado mientras masticaba los trozos de grasa y cartílago que guardaban para guisos y sopas. Una parte de él quería liberarse del dolor, dejar que la dulce liberación de la transformación se hiciera cargo, pero Seungyoun no lo dejaría ir. Les quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer juntos. Byungchan y Yuvin los necesitaban a ambos.

Temprano en la mañana, su cuerpo se había derrumbado en la cama. Había terminado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer después de eso era dormir y prepararse para el dolor de cabeza.

Horas después se sentó en el borde de la cama, agotado y sufriendo. Seungyoun estaba dormido, agotado por su cuidado en el lugar donde Byungchan pasaba la mayor parte de sus noches. Seungwoo suspiró. Los sentimientos de Byungchan probablemente fueron lastimados al quedar fuera toda la noche, o estaba preocupado. Ambas posibilidades no eran ideales.

Se estiró y se puso de pie, estabilizándose contra el torrente de sangre de la cabeza a los pies. Llevaría un tiempo volver a la normalidad, pero se sintió increíblemente aliviado de no estar rabioso. No quería lastimar a las personas y quién sabe cuántos humanos habrían muerto innecesariamente si hubiera cambiado. Se sacudió a sí mismo. Eso no iba a suceder. Era bueno y tenía el control.

Se fue para cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara. El reflejo que le devolvió la mirada era pálido y sin vida. Sus labios eran de un violeta opaco y sombras grises colgaban bajo sus ojos. Necesitaba jugo y tal vez un hígado.

El apartamento estaba tranquilo y sin vida. Los platos de la mañana se estaban secando en el estante, por lo que los demás habían estado despiertos. Aún así, no verlos en la sala de estar jugando juegos o viendo televisión lo hizo doler. Los extrañaba.

La puerta de Jinhyuk estaba cerrada herméticamente, pero probablemente se había ido a trabajar esa mañana. Seungwoo abrió con cuidado. Estaba vacío sin signos de Byungchan husmeando. No sabía lo que esperaba encontrar en las cosas de su nuevo compañero de cuarto. ¿Recibos de la tienda de conveniencia? ¿Gel para el cabello? ¿Una bolsa de monedas viejas? ¿Qué llevaban los humanos de todos modos?

Byungchan y Yuvin probablemente estaban durmiendo la siesta juntos. Decidió despertarlos suavemente y preparar una tetera con té. Eso lo haría sentir mejor. Abrió la puerta del armario, pero estaba vacía (a excepción del enorme agujero en la pared que por el que definitivamente tendría que regañar a Yuvin más tarde). _¿Donde está todo el mundo?_

"Seungyoun," gritó Seungwoo, su voz ronca y dolorida. "¡Seungyoun!"

Seungyoun entró tropezando, apenas capaz de abrir los ojos. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Se fueron."

"¿Quiénes?"

"Nuestros compañeros de cuarto," se rascó la cabeza. "No están aquí."

"Tal vez salieron," sugirió Seungyoun, demasiado atontado para procesar cualquier cosa que dijera.

"¿Cuándo salimos?"

Él pensó por un momento, sus ojos se abrieron. "Sí, eso es extraño ahora que lo mencionas."

"Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlos."

"Necesitas comer y terminar tu recuperación," dijo Seungyoun, empujando a Seungwoo hacia la cocina. "Probablemente salieron a caminar."

Seungwoo se resistió, pero sabía que sería inútil hasta que estuviera mejor.

Seungyoun insistió en que les prepararía el desayuno. Sacó un hígado regordete y saludable del congelador que guardaron para emergencias. Lo calentó debajo del grifo mientras cortaba una variedad de verduras. A pesar de la creencia popular en ciertas guías de campo, los demonios necesitaban una dieta saludable de vitaminas y minerales al igual que los humanos.

Salteó el hígado y las verduras y agregó cuatro huevos rotos a la mezcla hasta que todo se cocinara. Luego colocó la sartén sobre una almohadilla caliente en la mesa entre ellos con un par de cucharas.

"Come," dijo Seungyoun.

"¿Tenemos jugo?" Seungwoo dijo, su boca se hizo agua.

"Creo que hay un poco de jugo de naranja en la nevera," dijo, mientras se acercaba una cucharada a la boca. "Bueno, no me mires, puedes hacerlo tú."

Seungwoo frunció el ceño.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que cuidarte hoy?" Seungyoun fingió regañar.

El ceño de Seungyoun cayó en un puchero completo.

"¡Eres peor que Calabaza!" Seungyoun deslizó su silla hacia atrás y sacó la botella de jugo. Seungwoo sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho. "Tienes que estar bromeando."

"Gracias," dijo juguetonamente.

"¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para lavar los platos entonces?"

"Supongo," se quejó.

Sintiéndose normal nuevamente, Seungwoo recordó que sus compañeros de cuarto habían desaparecido y decidió ir a buscarlos. Byungchan podría haber querido visitar a la abuela, la tendera fantasma que los cuidaba a veces. Puede que Yuvin haya querido ir a buscar algo para tapar el agujero en su armario. Probablemente estaban bien, pero Seungwoo aún se sentía incómodo.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Dijo Seungyoun, poniéndose el abrigo.

"¿Estás preguntando?"

"No," se rió.

Cerraron la puerta del apartamento detrás de ellos, sin molestarse en bloquearla. No es como si pudieran ser robados en un lugar que técnicamente no existía y que no podría ser encontrado sin ayuda sobrenatural.

"¿Escuchas algo?" Seungyoun preguntó.

Seungwoo contuvo el aliento y escuchó. "No, no escucho nada. ¿Qué pasa?"

Seungyoun apoyó la oreja contra la puerta del departamento 211 a la izquierda. Era un lugar al que ni siquiera se atrevían a entrar, pero el sonido provenía del interior y era innegablemente curioso. Miró a Seungwoo y levantó una ceja.

Seungwoo presionó su oreja contra la puerta. Podía escuchar algo golpeando por dentro como si el lugar estuviera siendo destrozado.

"¿Rastreadores?" Seungwoo articuló.

Seungyoun frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

El ruido se detuvo. Ninguno de los dos respiró. Seungwoo se echó hacia atrás y se encogió de hombros. Deben haber sido las cucarachas, provocadas por la visita de Jinhyuk el otro día. Seungyoun agarró el mango.

"¡No!" Seungwoo articuló. Seungyoun se llevó un dedo a los labios para calmar al otro.

"Está bien," dijo en voz baja.

Giró la manija con cuidado, abriendo el pasaje al otro lado. Seungwoo retrocedió inconscientemente. El departamento estaba oscuro, pero estaba vacío. Seungyoun dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Lo ves, te dije que estaba bien."

Una gran criatura humanoide alada siseó y salió del apartamento. Su chirrido penetrante hizo eco a través del edificio, despertando todo lo que había dentro.

"¡Mierda!" Seungwoo gritó. Cayó hacia atrás, escapando del borde ardiente de una garra afilada. "¡Cierra la puerta!"

Seungyoun cerró la puerta de golpe antes de que las cucarachas escaparan. La criatura los miró desde donde volaba y dejó escapar un sonido que congeló a Seungwoo en el suelo, su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho.

Los brazos de la criatura que se doblaron como alas batieron sobre él y un par de ojos ambarinos ciegos lo atravesaron. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero se le atrapó en la garganta.

"¡Ya!" Gritó Seungyoun. Arrojó su zapato a la ventana. Rebotó, pero la criatura chilló y siguió el sonido de la goma contra el cristal. Se abrió paso, fragmentos de vidrio y plumas ensangrentadas cayeron al suelo como la lluvia. Gritó de dolor, pero tuvieron tiempo de alejarse.

"¡¿Que es eso?!" Seungwoo dijo en medio grito.

"Creo que es una arpía," dijo Seungyoun, con voz temblorosa de terror. "Tenemos que irnos."

Levantó a Seungwoo y abrió la puerta de su departamento.

"No, necesito encontrar a los demás," dijo Seungwoo antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras.

"¡Idiota!" Gritó Seungyoun. "¡Te destrozará!"

_Mejor yo que los demás._

"¡Oye!" Pero Seungwoo ya se había ido.

El mundo se oscureció cuando la arpía batió sus alas, conjurando una tormenta que podría devastar la ciudad. Gritó y estalló la estática de sus garras, impactando los postes de luz a ambos lados de la calle. Seungwoo se cubrió la cabeza cuando las bombillas estallaron sobre él. Tenía que encontrar a los demás y llevarlos adentro a un lugar seguro.

Escuchó un grito y un fuerte estruendo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo por la calle hasta el borde de su vecindario donde Byungchan estaba agachado en el suelo, Yuvin estaba parado sobre él, balanceando una especie de varilla de metal y Jinhyuk arrojaba un cubo de basura a la arpía. La basura podrida se aferró a sus plumas y se lanzó hacia él, con sus garras apuntando hacia su cara.

"¡No!" Yuvin gritó. Giró su barra hacia la arpía, golpeándola en el estómago. La criatura gritó de dolor y se disparó hacia atrás. Los dos dieron la espalda a Byungchan y esperaron, listos para pelear.

Seungwoo corrió hacia ellos.

"Necesitamos entrar."

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Yuvin dijo, con los ojos temblando de terror.

"Podría ser una arpía," dijo, sin estar muy seguro de sí mismo.

"¿Hay algo sobre las arpías en tu libro?" Yuvin le preguntó a Jinhyuk, quien estaba armado con su basurero ahora vacío. _¿Que libro?_

"No tuve la oportunidad de leer tanto," dijo, sin aliento. Sus ojos nunca dejaron la arpía que rondaba herida sobre sus cabezas. "Lleva a Byungchan adentro."

Byungchan estaba acurrucado en el suelo. Al principio, Seungwoo pensó que estaba encogido por el miedo, pero luego vio la sangre.

"¡Vamos!" Jinhyuk ordenó.

_Maldición, está bien._

Seungyoun corrió hacia ellos con una mochila colgada del hombro.

"Aquí," dijo, abriendo la bolsa. "Lánzale esto."

Las bolsas estaban llenas de globos llenos de algún tipo de líquido.

"¿Globos de agua?" Jinhyuk preguntó, atónito con incredulidad.

"Por favor." Dijo Seungyoun, molesto por la duda tan audaz. Vio a Byungchan en el suelo. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué pasó?"

"Lo llevaré adentro," dijo Seungwoo, cargando a Byungchan. "Sabes lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad?"

"No," dijo Seungyoun, pero eso era todo lo que Seungwoo podía esperar de cualquiera de ellos.

Corrió de regreso al departamento, tirado por el peso muerto en su espalda. _Nunca volverán a salir sin supervisión._

"Cuando se acerque, necesito que lo bañen, ¿de acuerdo?" Seungyoun instruyó. Tomó la vara de Yuvin y cayó de rodillas. "Consígueme algunos de esos periódicos."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Yuvin preguntó.

"Matar a una arpía antes de que nos mate."

Jinhyuk tragó. Pateó unos papeles perdidos y se armó con los globos de agua.

"¡Date prisa! ¡Está viniendo!"

La arpía chilló y se lanzó hacia ellos. Estaba furiosa, herida y salvaje. Jinhyuk arrojó su globo contra su estómago. Chilló, pero no pareció afectar a la arpía en absoluto. El globo explotó y lo que Jinhyuk había asumido era que el agua del grifo llovió sobre él. Jadeó en estado de shock cuando el líquido frío lo golpeó. _¿Alcohol?_

Él y la arpía estaban empapados en lo que olía a una marca realmente potente de soju.

"¡Sigue! ¡No dejes que te atrape! ¡No dejes que me atrape!" Gritó Seungyoun. Envolvió la varilla en papel y la ató con un trozo de cuerda hasta que hizo algo que parecía un hisopo de algodón grasiento gigante.

Yuvin y Jinhyuk continuaron arrojando sus globos a la arpía, alternando entre lanzar y esquivar sus inmersiones hacia ellos. Corrieron en círculos, distrayéndola mientras Seungyoun trabajaba.

"Muy bien, regresen," gritó Seungyoun. Jinhyuk y Yuvin se detuvieron y lo miraron. Encendió el fajo de papel como una antorcha. "¡AQUÍ, PÁJARO FEO!"

La arpía chilló y se lanzó hacia Seungyoun, Jinhyuk volvió corriendo, armado con otro globo. Seungyoun giró la varilla en llamas hacia la arpía y se encendió. La criatura voló y se estrelló contra un edificio, cayendo al suelo. Rodó en el suelo, llorando de dolor.

"¡No dejen que se apague!"

Jinhyuk y Yuvin corrieron en su dirección con el resto de los globos. Gritó y arañó el aire cuando el fuego quemó sus plumas y parches de piel. Seungyoun trotó hacia ellos. La criatura se sacudió en el suelo y gimió.

"No mires," dijo.

Jinhyuk se dio la vuelta y escuchó un sonido que hizo que su sangre se curvara. Era como si un gran corte de carne hubiera sido perforado en el extremo de una lanza seguido por el silbido del fuego contra la carne. La criatura dejó escapar un fuerte chillido que se convirtió en un gorgoteo ante un silencio ensordecedor.

"Se acabó," dijo Yuvin. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Incapaz de creerlo sin ver con sus propios ojos, Jinhyuk se volvió. La arpía estaba en el suelo con el trozo de metal en llamas atravesando su estómago. La sangre se derramaba de su pico abierto y los ojos dorados demasiado humanos miraban hacia el cielo. El olor a carne quemada y tripas derramadas llenó el aire. Sintió nauseas y vomitó, sin control.

"¡Que asco!" Gritó Seungyoun. "¡Te dije que no miraras!"

Jinhyuk se limpió la boca, disgustado. "¡No sabía que hiciste _eso_!"

Seungyoun miró hacia atrás, sorprendido. “¿Qué más se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Verlo caer y sufrir? ¿Esperar a que vuelva a levantarse y nos saque los ojos?"

Jinhyuk parpadeó. "Eso es... justo."

Yuvin les dio dos palmaditas en el hombro. "Vamos y cuidado con tus pies."

Jinhyuk pisó el charco de su propio vómito y sonrió, avergonzado. "Lo siento."

"Hueles muy mal, amigo," dijo Seungyoun. "Como soju y basura."

"Supongo que algo cayó sobre mí mientras trataba de alejarlo," se dio unas palmaditas. Su ropa estaba saturada por una mezcla de alcohol, jugo de basura y sangre. No estaba seguro de a quién pertenecía esta última.

Seungwoo dejó caer a Byungchan en el sofá. Corrió hacia atrás y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Era poco probable que las arpías pudieran abrir puertas, pero cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a él.

Byungchan gimió de dolor. "¿Seungwoo?"

"Estoy aquí," corrió. Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado. "¿Cómo estás, amigo?"

Byungchan se echó a reír y tosió. "Estoy genial, ¿cómo estás?"

"Necesito ver la herida," dijo Seungwoo, suavemente. "Quédate quieto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Byungchan asintió y cerró los ojos. Seungwoo fue a la cocina. Empapó un trapo con agua fría y agarró un par de tijeras.

"Prometo que te compraré una camisa nueva," dijo. “Bueno, Jinhyuk la comprará. Yo solo la elegiré."

Seungwoo deslizó las tijeras debajo de su camisa y cortó la costura inferior. Cortó hacia arriba, con cuidado de no tocar la piel. La camisa tenía que quitarse donde se aferraba a la sangre en el estómago de Byungchan.

Byungchan hizo una mueca.

"Eso no es tan malo," dijo Seungwoo en voz baja, tratando de ocultar la preocupación en su voz. "Mira, apenas es un rasguño."

La garra le había desgarrado la carne, pero el sangrado se había detenido. Tendría que alimentarse pronto, pero se curaría. Seungwoo limpió la sangre alrededor de la herida con la tela. Byungchan gimió a través del dolor y el frío del trapo húmedo.

"Shh," dijo. "No seas un bebé."

"Duele," protestó Byungchan.

"¿Y qué? La vida duele."

Byungchan resopló. "Ay."

"Mira, si puedes reír, estás bien."

Byungchan cerró los ojos y se relajó. Seungwoo deseaba que él también pudiera relajarse. Necesitaba estar afuera ayudando a los demás. Los tres no tenían idea de a qué se enfrentaban, y solo estaban armados con una tubería de metal, un bote de basura y un saco de globos de agua.

"Vete," dijo Byungchan, con los ojos aún cerrados.

"Necesito quedarme aquí contigo," dijo, resuelto.

"Quieres estar ahí afuera."

"No, no es cierto."

"¿Crees que no puedo escucharte cuando estás tan cerca?"

Seungwoo frunció el ceño. "Deja de escuchar."

Byungchan sacudió la cabeza. "Nuh uh. Vamos. Necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan obtener. Deberías haber visto esa cosa. Era tan grande... estaba tan enojado... "

"Lo vi," dijo.

"No, no lo _viste_. Yo estaba tan cerca."

"Shhh..."

"No, déjame hablar." Byungchan intentó sentarse. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y desesperado. "Yo _lo vi_. Cuando me cortó. Podía escucharlo."

Seungwoo lo empujó hacia abajo con cuidado. Oyó un chillido fuera del edificio y se tensó.

"Seungwoo," dijo Byungchan. "La muerte se acerca."

"¿Qué?"

"El otro lado," tosió. "Esta aquí."

Los ojos de Byungchan giraron cuando cayó inconsciente.

"¡Hey!" Dijo Seungwoo. "¡Byungchan!"

Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y presionó dos dedos contra su garganta. Había un pulso, pero era débil. El pecho de Byungchan subió y bajó, aún respirando. Seungwoo se relajó. Estaba bien. Estaba fuera, pero estaba bien.

Terminó de limpiar la sangre cuando entraron los demás. Yuvin miró el cuerpo de Byungchan con horror.

"Está bien," dijo Seungwoo. "¿Ustedes se encargaron de eso?"

Seungyoun balanceó la varilla ensangrentada y humeante sobre su hombro. "Está muerto."

Seungwoo cerró los ojos, casi listo para llorar de alegría. "¿Alguien tiene un botiquín de primeros auxilios?"

"Podría," dijo Jinhyuk. Estaba empapado en un líquido misterioso y olía a basura podrida.

"Apestas," dijo Seungwoo, cubriéndose la nariz.

Jinhyuk frunció el ceño. _"Lo sé…"_

"No, realmente apestas," insistió Seungwoo. "Como "apestas demasiado, sal de mi casa"."

"Pago el alquiler aquí," dijo Jinhyuk, sin molestarse. "Me quedo."

Entró en su habitación y regresó con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Seungwoo se cubrió la boca con una mano y lo aceptó con la otra. Estaba a punto de vomitar.

"¿De verdad?" Jinhyuk preguntó, horrorizado. "Comes gente muerta."

Seungwoo volvió a sentir nauseas en su codo. "Hueles peor que los muertos."

"Está bien," dijo Seungyoun. "Vamos a meterte en el baño antes de que queme el lugar con nosotros adentro."

"¡Pero Byungchan!" Jinhyuk dijo, preocupado, mientras Seungyoun lo arrastraba lejos.

"Estoy seguro de que todavía estará aquí cuando salgas," insistió. Olfateó e hizo una mueca. "Pensándolo bien, podríamos tener que fregarte antes de que nos noquees al resto."

Jinhyuk fue arrastrado al baño contra su voluntad. Yuvin y Seungyoun le quitaron la ropa para ser desechada o quemada (lo que ocurriera primero). Se cubrió avergonzado.

"No es nada que no hayamos visto antes," dijo Seungyoun, centrado en su tarea. Agarró la manguera de la ducha y la bajó. Yuvin se giró para evitar el hedor y apretó una botella de gel de ducha sobre él.

"¡Ahh!" Jinhyuk gritó cuando el gel frío se pegó a su piel. "¡Puedo hacer esto solo!"

“Toma el cepillo,” instruyó Seungyoun. Yuvin agarró un cepillo de lavado y frotó el jabón en la piel de Jinhyuk.

"¡Ay! ¡Eso es demasiado duro!"

"¡Imagina cómo nos sentimos!" Yuvin lo regañó. "¡Rocíalo!"

Demasiado agua caliente se disparó sobre su piel. Gritó.

Seungyoun y Yuvin alternaban implacablemente entre restregarlo y limpiarlo hasta que el olor a basura fuera reemplazado por lavanda y hierba de limón. La piel de Jinhyuk estaba roja. No había un spa en la tierra que pudiera limpiar a alguien tan bien como un ghoul, aparentemente.

Lo dejaron para terminar, llevándose su ropa sucia. Esperaba que no la quemaran ni la tiraran. No había empacado tanto cuando se mudó.

Jinhyuk estaba parado bajo un chorro de agua caliente, el soju sobrante le corría por el pelo y le bajaba por los hombros. Con lo que habían enfrentado, no debería haber estado pensando en su antiguo hogar y su antigua vida, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo extrañaba. Tanto el lugar donde estaban el resto de sus cosas como la persona que vivía allí.

"Estoy limpio," dijo Jinhyuk, saliendo del baño. Los otros tres estaban agachados alrededor de Byungchan que aún no se había despertado. Seungyoun terminó de coser la herida mientras Seungwoo miraba ansioso. La cara de Yuvin estaba vacía de color. "¿Está bien?"

"Necesita comer," dijo Seungwoo. "Si no lo hace, podría morir."

Jinhyuk tragó, una sensación de hundimiento golpeando profundamente en su estómago. Inmediatamente fue a la cocina a la nevera. Sacó todos los contenedores que no eran suyos.

"¿Qué debo tomar?" Preguntó a sus compañeros de cuarto detrás de él, sin darse la vuelta. Una parte de él se sentía responsable, pero sin razón lógica. Si Byungchan se hubiera zambullido heroicamente frente a él, su lesión habría sido culpa de Jinhyuk. La verdad era que la arpía vino de la nada y lo arañó antes de dispararse al cielo como un halcón. Todos fueron tomados igualmente por sorpresa, pero Byungchan fue el único que terminó con una cicatriz. No podía morir. Así no.

"No hay suficiente," Seungyoun miró los contenedores. "Tenemos que conseguir más."

"¿Dónde?" Jinhyuk lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. “¿De dónde sacamos más? ¿El hospital?"

Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza. "¿Te importaría pagar el alquiler a principios de este mes?"

Jinhyuk regresó a su habitación y vació su billetera sobre la cama. Sacó las propinas que había metido en los bolsillos y agarró el dinero del fondo de su bolso. Apenas tenía suficiente para el primer mes, pero todavía le quedaban algunas semanas para ganárselo en el café.

Seungwoo apareció detrás de él y comenzó a contar. Asintió para sí mismo. "Esto tendrá que ser suficiente."

"¿Qué hacemos con esto?"

"Llévalo a los muelles," dijo. "Volveré en unas horas."

"Voy contigo," insistió Jinhyuk, quitando el dinero de sus manos.

"No, no lo harás," extendió la mano para recuperarlo.

“¿Qué pasa si tengo que ir solo un día? ¿Qué pasa si te sucede algo? ¿Por qué no puedo ir? No vas a ir solo."

 _"Tengo que ocuparme de esto,"_ Seungwoo le arrebató el dinero.

Jinhyuk agarró sus manos. "No tienes que hacerlo solo."

Seungwoo se miró las manos que temblaban, sus puños cubiertos de sangre se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de un fajo de billetes gastados. Se sintió enfermo como si pudiera desmayarse, pero cerró los ojos y lo contuvo. Las manos de Jinhyuk eran cálidas alrededor de las suyas de una manera que solo eran los humanos y se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sentido ese tipo de contacto. "Déjame ir."

"Aún así voy a ir," dijo en voz baja. Jinhyuk se apartó, sus labios en una línea delgada, apretada y determinada.

"Bien," dijo Seungwoo, cansado y (a pesar de lo que dijo) necesitando su ayuda. "Pero déjame hacer la parte de hablar."


End file.
